Romance In France
by Harpygirl24
Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but decided to post it here. Hermione has just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HBVK, but mostly HGRL.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**I think I'll go for a walk**_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hermione Jane Granger was excited about the fact that she was no longer a student at Hogwarts and also sad. She had a lot of great memories and would miss everyone. Her parents had talked her into going to France with them before she started her first year at University.

"Do you think that Crookshanks will be fine here?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Her best friend smiled at her.

"Of course," Ginny said. "And you can always owl me if you're worried about him."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said, using her friend's favorite nickname. "And I'll be back soon."

And with that she was gone.

She arrived in France with her parents the next morning. She was so tired from the flight that all she wanted to do was sleep. She managed to get her way and slept for several hours. By the time she woke up, it was night and dinner.

"So did you get a nice nap?" her father asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Glad to hear that," he said. "Now tomorrow were going out sightseeing and was wondering if you wanted to join us."

"That would be wonderful," Hermione said.

Both her parents grinned at each other.

The next morning Hermione left with her parents and took a small boat to a villa that now served as a breakfast stop for most people that were coming into the city. Hermione noticed the magical part of France right away and managed to talk her parents into letting her go.

"But I want you to be back by tonight," her mother called out.

"I will," Hermione said.

She walked through the barrier and soon found herself in a place that reminded her of Diagon Alley. There were shops that sold everything and anything that she could want, but she mostly wanted to look around. She walked into a bookstore and that's when she caught the attention of Victor Krum.

"Her-own-ninny," came a voice.

Hermione turned and saw Victor standing there.

"Victor," she said, giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Vork," he answered.

"Oh," she said. "I didn't know that you were working here."

"No Quidditch season," he said. "Vhat are you doing here?"

"Looking around," Hermione said.

"Vound anything?"

She shook her head.

"Vell let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks."

But she left without continuing to look.

Back in the alley she had a sudden feeling that she was being watch. The feeling came upon her so quick that she couldn't understand why she had ignored it. She looked this way and that, but saw no one looking at her strangely. She sighed and then headed off in a different direction.

"I really hate this," Remus snapped at Nymph. "I've been watching her since she arrived in France with her parents and she almost caught me."

Nymph smiled at him.

"Don't worry, dear," she said, giving him a kiss. "You'll do just fine! Just make sure that she doesn't see you."

"Alright," Remus said.

"See you later."

And she was gone.

He continued to watch her looking around, but not doing any shopping. When she was out-of-sight Remus took the spell off and went to get him something to eat.

"What will it be?" the man asked in perfect English.

"The soup of the day," he said, pointing to a small sign.

He went over and poured the soup into a bread bowl and Remus paid for it. He had to thank the Headmistress for allowing him to have some spending money. As he turned he ran right into Hermione.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um-eating," he said, suddenly nervous.

She grinned at him.

"Well why don't we sit down and have our lunch together."

He grinned in return.

"That would be wonderful."


	2. The Walk Home

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: The Walk Home

Hermione couldn't believe that she had met up with Remus in France. She had always liked her old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he seemed to be involved with Nymph and she didn't want the young Auror to think that she was trying to take Remus away.

"So how long have you've been here?" Hermione asked him.

"Only a few days," he said, not wanting to tell her the full truth.

"And what do you think about the Country?"

"It's nice," he said. "So how long have you been here?"

"One day," Hermione answered. "I saw my old boyfriend and books."

Remus felt something that resembled jealously when she mentioned Victor Krum. He tried to push it away so that Hermione didn't think that he was acting like Ron.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked.

Hermione blushed.

"That would be nice," Hermione said.

After lunch he followed her directions and soon they found themselves at her small villa that her parents were renting for the summer. She turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks for bringing me home," she said, blushing slightly.

He smiled at her.

"It was nothing," he said. "I hope to see you around."

And he Disapperated.

"Me too," Hermione whispered.

That afternoon all Hermione could think about was Remus. He was even more handsome then when Hermione had last seen him. She hummed to herself and this sound caught her mother's attention. She had never heard her daughter hum before and she was interested in knowing what brought this about.

"Hermione, can we talk," she asked.

Hermione looked at her and nodded.

"What's wrong, mum?" she asked.

"Well, Hermione, I've noticed that you haven't been acting like yourself and I just wanted to know what was wrong."

She looked at her mother.

"Nothing is wrong, mum."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because it looks like you've found someone and your happy."

Hermione sighed and blushed at her words.

"Well, want to talk about it."

"Not right now," Hermione said.

Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"Because you'll jump to conclusions and I don't want that," she said.

Her mother pouted, but Hermione wasn't going to fall for that. She wanted this part of her life to be privet and not public. At least not for now.

That night she had the strangest dream that she had ever had in her life and she had plenty. She was lying in a strange bed and someone was touching her. She gasped as the sensations went through her and then she woke up. She gasped hard, feeling like she had just run a thousand miles an hour. She pulled herself to a sitting position and tried to figure out what the dream meant.

She didn't have these kinds of dreams, not even for Ron, but someone was making her hot and bothered and she wanted to know who. She then placed her head in her hands and just remained silent. The next morning she went shopping with her mother and once again she had the feeling that she was being watch. She again looked around and this time she caught Remus watching her. He smiled at her and she blushed scarlet.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I hope that all of you enjoyed the last chapter and that none of you think this is hurried. I'm hoping that this story won't be as long as the last one. Thanks for the reviews that you give me.


	3. Evil Lives Next Door

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Evil Lives Next Door

Another figure watched Hermione shopping and this person was Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been watching the smartest of the golden trio since her and her family arrived and she was looking forward to killing all three of them. She grinned at the idea of the Order finding them dead in a river or an abandon building. However she sneered when she saw Remus Lupin watching her.

"Let's go," she snapped at Draco. "The Mudblood is being protected."

He nodded and followed her.

"But for what reason?" she asked herself.

"Maybe he fancies her," Draco said.

Bellatrix shivered at that thought.

"Why must you gross me out?" she asked him.

"Just telling it like it is," he said.

She stopped and looked at him.

"You know, you've just giving me an idea," she said. "If I can break those two up then I'll have the Mudblood right where I want her."

He stared at her.

"What's your plan?"

"I'm going to send that moron relation of mine, Tonks, a little letter," she said. "I know the little witch fancies the werewolf. If she knows that theirs competion, then she'll over react. That will keep the werewolf busy while I snatch the Mudblood."

She laughed at her own idea.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well isn't the mouse at play," Severus Snape muttered, watching Bellatrix and Draco walking away.

He pulled off his invisibility cloak that he had stolen from Harry. He hated both Remus and Hermione, but no one deserved to be the butt end of whatever Bellatrix had planned. And usually it ended in someone's death.

"I think a little trip is in order."

And he Disapperated.

When he appeared he noticed Hermione's parents. He knew that he couldn't give his real name as Hermione most likely had already told them that he was this big evil Death Eater and would kill them on the spot.

"Mrs. Granger," Severus said.

Hermione's mother looked up at him.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"My name is Charlie Wine and I was hoping to have a few moments with you and your husband."

She nodded and let them in.

"I'm afraid that your daughter is in grave danger," he told her.

Mrs. Granger gasped at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I use to, um, work for the woman that wants to kill your daughter," Severus said. "And I'm here to inform you that I overheard her plotting to kill your daughter. I'm hoping that you will accept help from a Remus Lupin. They're old friends and I know that he'll protect her."

"Are you a friend of this Remus Lupin?"

Severus nodded.

"Please accept his help," he said.

"Very well," she said.

"Also inform Remus that she's planning on giving him a lot more problems then he can stand. It involves a letter and Tonks."

And he was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Hermione arrived home she saw Severus leaving. Pure rage went through her, but he just gave her a small smile and then left. A few moments later her mother came out and Hermione let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Severus hadn't killed her.

"Hermione, there you are," she said, a note of panic in her voice.

She looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone came to the house to warn me that someone wants to kill you," she said. "He said that you needed the help of Remus Lupin."

Hermione looked shock and then she remembered seeing Severus. Had he been there to warn her parents?

"Thanks for telling me," Hermione said.

"Don't thank me yet," her mother snapped. "Get hold of him at once."

"But I don't know how to get hold of him," Hermione said.

"Owl him," she said.

Hermione nodded.


	4. Remus Appears

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: I'm happy with people that have responded and for the one that did respond, I know that she knows who she is, I will try and make things longer and go with the flow. Also to everyone else, thanks. Also, tell me what you think about the new Harry Potter title: Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows. I hope this means that there's a publication date soon.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Remus Appears

"Can you believe what that man is doing behind my back," Nymph said, shaking the letter that Bellatrix had sent her. "He's dating that Granger bitch."

Kingsley looked at his former student.

"Nymph, you have no right to talk about Hermione like that," he said. "Where under orders to protect her and you better follow them."

Remus shifted behind the door, listening to what the two Aurors were saying about Hermione. He glared at the door and then turned and left just as an owl for him arrived. He took it and read:

Remus,

Someone has tipped off my parents that someone is trying to hurt me. Please come and let me know why this is happening.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Remus folded the letter and then left.

When he arrived at the Granger house he was surprised to find the door open. He poked his head in and saw nothing. Fear flooded him and horrible thoughts entered his mind, all looking a lot like the Longbottoms. He rushed from one room to the next, calling out names, but nothing. He rushed downstairs just as a black cloak whipped out-of-sight.

"No," he whispered.

He followed where the cloak had been and found himself in the back of the house. He looked one way and then the other and then he saw the cloak again. He ran down the lane but again he saw nothing. Remus was starting to get angry and that wasn't a good thing. He pulled out his wand and then the cloak appeared again, just appearing around the corner.

He bolted for where the cloak had been and to his surprise he found all three of the Grangers setting by the side of the lane. They all looked confused and scared.

"Remus," Hermione yelled.

She got up and ran over to him.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Ya," Hermione said, looking still a little confused. "Um, you won't believe who saved us."

She pointed to the woods and that's when Severus appeared.

"Why you little-."

"Bellatrix paid them a visit," Severus interrupted.

He stared at him, shocked.

"Of course you knew that Bellatrix wanted to kill Miss Granger," he added.

Hermione looked at both wizards and then turned her attention to Remus.

"Is that true?" she asked.

Remus crossed his arms and glared at Severus.

"Is that true?" Hermione repeated her voice like cold steel.

"Yes, it's true," he said.

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well I'll let you lovebirds go," Severus said. "But be warned, Bellatrix is mad because she didn't kill the Grangers. She will be back."

And he was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe the Order lied to me," Hermione snapped, when they were back in their home and cooking dinner.

Bellatrix and Draco had really ruined almost all the food.

"Naturally, I didn't think that you would lie to me as well," she went on.

Remus shifted from one foot to the next.

"Hermione, I don't think that we should judge him," her mother said. "If it hadn't been for your other friend then we all would have been killed."

Hermione gave her a hard stare and then turned back to Remus.

"So when did you start following us?" she asked.

"Hermione," her mother scolded.

Remus held his hand up.

"That's a fair question," Remus said. "And I'll answer it. Minerva believed that Bellatrix was coming after you after the defeat of Voldemort. She and Draco are trying to attack Harry by attacking you."

"And why?"

"Because you used the information that someone gave you to find the parts of Voldemort's soul. She hasn't forgiven you for that."

Hermione stared at him.

"But why doesn't she focus on the person that gave me that information."

"Because she doesn't know who did that," Remus said.

Hermione let out a small sigh.

"Look, I understand that you're angry with me, but I'm doing this to protect you and your parents. Please understand that I don't like to keep secrets, I've kept them too long."

Hermione turned away and went back to what she was doing.


	5. Severus Returns

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Viktor Krum's lazyllama101: I haven't decided if Nymph will turn to the dark side, but you'll find out soon.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Severus Returns

Hermione spent the rest of the evening in the kitchen, making something that looked like Dinner. She hated it when people lied to her and even more when they kept things from her. However she discovered, with a little help from fire, that they would have to eat out.

"That is so nice of you," said her mother.

Hermione shook her head and then the door opened. Hermione almost screamed when Severus entered the kitchen. He snorted at what was suppose to be dinner and popped a few bags on the counter.

"Thank the gods that you don't show that kind of talent in potion-brewing," he said coldly.

Hermione glared at him and then yelled when he pushed her away.

"Leave and don't come in," he said.

Hermione left.

"Ooh that man makes me so mad," Hermione said.

Remus looked at her.

"He thinks that he runs the kitchen," she snapped.

He grinned at her.

"He does," he told her. "He made a dish for James and Lily's wedding that was very good."

Hermione plopped on the couch.

"So I'm just to let him to tell me what to do," Hermione said.

Remus nodded and Hermione scoffed.

An hour later they all sat at the table and enjoyed the dinner that Severus had made. While they ate Hermione had to keep from moaning in delight. This food wasn't just good it was something that could only live in an expensive restaurant.

"So what do you do now?" Mrs. Granger asked Severus.

"Nothing much, just traveling," he said. "Though I do help out Remus when he needs it, like today for instance."

Remus looked at him.

"Well I thank you for your help," Mrs. Granger told him. "I thought we were done for."

Severus smirked at her.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said.

Hermione saw her mother blush.


	6. Hermione's Outrage

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Hermione's Outrage

"Ooh that man makes me so mad," Hermione yelled. "Flirting with my mum and everything."

Hermione paced her room, trying to figure out what her former Professor was doing and if he was doing it under Voldemort's orders. Her thoughts were put to a halt with a knock.

"Enter," she snapped.

The door opened and Remus poked his head in.

"Sorry, but I was told my your parents that I could stay in the guest room," he informed her.

Hermione went a little pink.

"O-Okay," she said.

He smiled at her and then left.

That night Hermione had a strange dream. She dreamed that her and Remus were making love under a crescent moon. Hermione bolted up in her bed, gasping for breath. Where had that come from? She got up and splashed some cold water on her face, hoping that it would get rid of the memories of the dream. When she returned to her room she thought about the dream.

No, this wasn't happening to her. She liked Ron; she was going to marry Ron, not her former Professor. She turned all this over and then finally went to sleep. The next morning she saw that both her parents were gone, but Remus and Severus were in the kitchen. Hermione smiled at one and glared at the other.

"Good morning, Hermione," Remus said.

"Um, good morning," Hermione answered.

Severus rolled his eyes and Hermione saw it.

"And what was that about?" she snapped.

He gave her an innocent look.

"It was nothing," he lied.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Oh don't give me that look Severus Tobius Snape," she said.

"Oh your in trouble now," Remus taunted. "She used your full name."

Severus growled at him.

"I'm not in-trouble," he said. "I just don't know what she's talking about."

Remus grinned at that.

"Oh you are," Hermione countered. "You think that you can charm my mother into thinking that your alright, but your not. You're a filthy murderer and one that should be sent to Azkaban."

Severus crossed his arms and looked at her.

"You know that's the same thing that James told me when I told him that the Dark Lord was coming after them."

Both Hermione and Remus stared at him.

"Ya, I'm the one that tipped them off," he said. "And right now, along with everything that I did for Potter, I'm on the list of wizards that the Dark Lord wants to see dead. So please don't tell me what you think you know about me."

Hermione gasped. She had heard from Harry that someone inside Voldemort's ranks had warned his parents that Voldemort was coming after them.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't know."

"That would be apparent," he said hotly. "Next time, don't judge someone for something that they were forced to do. I was cleared by Minerva, so that should mean something."

"You were cleared by McGonagall."

He nodded.

"She was told by Albus what I had to do and she agreed that I would be protected," he explained. "Now I'm going back to these pancakes."

And he returned to the stove.


	7. Bella's Revenge

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Bella's Revenge

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY GOT AWAY," Bellatrix roared when she returned to her home, Draco along side her.

Draco gave her a nasty look.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked. "The Dark Lord isn't going to be happy when he finds out that they managed to escape."

She wheeled around and hit him hard across the face. He fell to the floor, clutching where she had hit him.

"Don't give me that line," she snapped. "I know that or Master isn't going to be happy, please don't remind me of such things."

He didn't say anything.

"Now I need to figure out what to do," she said. "I've already caused somewhat of problems with my dear cousin, she believes everything people tell her, but what to do about this problem. I know they had help in getting out and I want to know who did it."

Draco slowly got to his feet.

"You don't think that old Snape helped them?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"And why should he help those filthy Muggles and their Mudblood daughter?" she asked him. "The Ministry is looking for him and they want him a lot more then they want me."

"I know that," Draco snapped. "But it feels like he's helping them out. We all know that his a filthy Mudblood himself."

She stared at him and Draco knew that he had her.

"That Mudblood Granger found out that Snape isn't a Pureblood," he said. "His father is Tobias Snape and his mother is Eileen Prince."

"Prince, you say," she muttered and Draco saw that she was thinking. "That filthy Ravenclaw that I visited when I was little."

"The same one," he said.

Bella laughed loudly at this.

"Oh this is going to be good," she said. "If Snape is here then it won't be too much trouble to get his mother. We'll kill her and dump her body wherever Severus is located."

"And tell Potter where Dumbledore's killer is at," Draco added. "He'll kill Snape for us and then the Granger's won't have the protection."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh this is the perfect plan," she said. "And if all works out well, Potter will also be without Snape's protection as well."

And before Draco could say anything, she was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Eileen Snape looked out at her garden and smiled. She loved summer so much, ever since she had been little. Now with her husband dead she could go back to do what she did the best? She bent down and started to look over the roses that she had grown, thinking about what the Ministry had told her. Her son, her only son, was a murderer and not just that, Dumbledore's murder. She cried a few tears and then went back to work.

"Hello, Prince," said a cold voice.

Eileen got up and looked into the cold face of Bellatrix.

Eileen's face went white.

"I thought that you were in Azkaban," she said.

Bellatrix grinned at her.

"Well that's what you all think," she said coolly. "Now I want you to move over here and we'll take a little trip to France."

Eileen stared at her.

"And what's in France?" she asked.

"Your son," she told her. "And the end of your life."

And before Eileen could even take out her wand, they were both gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was still upset about the moron that her former Potions Master turned her mother into. She knew that her mother would never betray her father and be with him, but she still didn't like it. She stepped outside to get some fresh air and noticed to figures. Hermione quickly hid and heard voices.

"Get going you filthy Muggle lover," said the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione gasped. She had someone with her and the person was in-trouble.

"Please let me go," said the old woman's voice. "I promise not to tell the Ministry anything."

Bellatrix laughed.

"Oh by the time I'm done with you, both your son and Potter will be dead," she threatened.

And then Hermione watched as the old woman bolted, going as fast as her old legs could take her. It was a horrible sight and then a flash of green light came and the woman fell. Hermione knew that she would never stand up again.

"Good bye, Eileen Snape," she said.

And she was gone.

Hermione ran to Eileen's side and felt for a pulse, there was none. Hermione then ran for Remus, to tell him what she heard and saw.


	8. Severus Lamination

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Severus Lamination

When Hermione told everyone what had happened and who Bellatrix had killed Severus ran out to find the body. Of all the times that Hermione had ever heard Severus cry it had been this time. Hermione felt her whole body shake as she saw her former Professor cry over his mother's dead body.

"When did you find her?" Remus asked.

"I saw her being killed," Hermione said. "Oh god, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he said. "But we need to let the Ministry know that Eileen has been killed by Bellatrix."

"What about what she said about Harry?"

"I think that this is all part of her sick plan," he said. "She wants Harry to do something stupid."

"Which he will," Hermione said. "Once she tells him that Severus is here he's going to kill him."

Remus sighed and nodded.

"We have to get Severus out of here," she told him. "And you're going to help me."

He looked at her.

"Why am I included?" he asked her.

"Because you are," Hermione said.

Remus had a bad feeling about this.

Remus helped Hermione take the body back to the Ministry where Remus told them everything that had happened, well most of it. They agreed that only Bellatrix could of done something like this.

"But why?" one of them asked.

"That's what I intend to find out," Remus said.

Hermione admired those words.

"So what are you going to do about Severus?" Hermione asked Remus.

"I don't know," he said. "I can't take him out of France until I know that no one is going to notice."

Hermione looked at him.

"I'm worried about all this," she said. "It's not fare that he's being used like this."

The tears started to well up.

"She didn't even have a chance to run," Hermione said. "She was taken down like a dog."

Remus looked at her.

"I know, it's a horrible way to go," he said.

She looked at him.

"It reminded me of how Sirius died," Hermione said. "He didn't even have a chance to defend himself."

And she burst out in tears. She hated the woman, hated her more then she could have ever hated anyone. How dare she do this to someone that was too old to defend herself? She didn't care that she had given birth to Dumbledore's murderer, she didn't deserve what she got. Remus put his arms around her and let her cry.


	9. Harry's Notice

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9: Harry's Notice

Hermione just stood there for what seem like forever, crying her eyes out until there wasn't any more tears to shed. She finally drew away and turned away from him.

"When is this going to stop?" she asked him. "First she kills your friend and then she kills Snape's mother. I might hate what he did, but he didn't deserve to have his mother killed. No one deserves that form of punishment."

Remus sighed, knowing that she was right. He might hate Snape, but his mother didn't deserve this.

"She was cut down like a dog," Hermione went on. "I can't believe that this is happening. I thought that the Wizarding world was this great place when I first arrived and now it's a living hell."

"Do you want to leave?" he asked her.

Hermione turned to him and shook her head.

"I just want some justice in this cold world," she told him. "I want people to live and not get cut down like that."

He put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to really look at him.

"I'm going to take Severus away from here," he told her. "You told me that she's going to tell Harry where he's at in hopes that he kills him. I have a feeling that there is a lot more to this then even we know about and I've got a feeling that there is meaning behind this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if Severus is Harry's protection then Dumbledore must of set it up before Harry arrived at Hogwarts," he explained. "If he kills Severus then Harry won't have that protection."

Hermione gave this some thought and figured that he had a point.

"So where are you taking him?"

"Can't tell just in case someone kidnaps you," he told her. "But trust me, he'll be safe."

Hermione nodded and mentally wished him luck.

The next morning Severus left with Remus, looking broken. Hermione felt bad for both of them and then no sooner had they left but there was a loud pop and Harry appeared. He looked angry and his anger seemed pointed at Hermione. He walked up and showed her a letter. Hermione knew right away that this had come from Bellatrix.

"Where is he, Hermione?" Harry demanded. "Where is that bastard that killed the Headmaster?"

"He's not here," Hermione said hotly, crossing her arms. "And I don't know where he went."

He grabbed her shoulder, sending a wave of pain through her. She felt her knees buckle.

"You know where that damn bastard is," he said. "And you will tell me."

"And I don't know what you're talking about?" Hermione said, her words somewhat hard to understand because she was in pain.

Another pop was heard and she saw Ron. He stared at both of them.

"Harry, what's going on?" he asked.

"Hermione knows where that bastard Snape is at?" he said to him.

Ron stared at her.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"No, it's not," Hermione, said, prying his fingers off of her shoulder. "He was here and now he's gone."

"And who took him?" Ron asked.

"Remus," Hermione said. "He took him after Severus mother was killed by Bellatrix, you know, the witch that killed your godfather."

"Well she must have done something to deserve it," Harry said.

"Harry, that isn't something that you joke about," Ron said. "She's a monster and she kills without thinking."

"Ron's right," Hermione said. "She cut her down like a dog, like she did to poor Sirius."

Harry went red.

"Don't put that bitch in the same category as Sirius," Harry said.

Hermione went even redder at those words.

"His mother isn't a bitch," Hermione said. "You weren't here, you didn't see that poor old woman running for her life. She was scared, she didn't even get to pull her wand out."

Hermione was now crying.

"D-Don't you care about anyone, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Or are you only interested in those that are good. She killed that poor old lady and now Severus doesn't have a mom anymore. Now leave me alone."

And she hurried out of sight.


	10. The Order's Worry

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: The Order's Worry

In England the Order of the Phoenix was having their usual meeting, with Eileen's death the center of conversation. Alister was worried because her death was just another in a long line of murders commited by the famous Death Eater.

"She's worst then Snape," Arthur commented.

"I'll agree with that," said his wife. "Bellatrix was evil when she was with us in school and now killing Snape's mother out of some sort of sick revenge."

"Do you think this has anything to do with who she married?" Fred asked his mother.

Molly gave this some thought, but Minerva spoke up.

"I remembered Eileen when she was in school, she was a couple years below me and in Ravenclaw," she said. "She was pretty, popular, and loved everyone, it didn't matter what house they were in. Dumbledore seemed to take a shinning to her."

"I bet," said Alister. "However, what does killing Eileen Prince do for this whole thing? I mean, what does she get out of it?"

Molly snorted at that.

"Can I speak?" asked the painting of Dumbledore.

They all nodded and he continued.

"When Harry was about to come to Hogwarts I asked Severus to take an unbreakable vow that he would ensure that no one hurt Harry while he was around and able to help. He agreed without a second thought. If Severus is taken to Azkaban he won't be able to fulfill his vow and he will at last die."

Everyone gasped at him and Minerva was sure that he hadn't told the Order this bit of information.

"Albus, what happens to someone that doesn't fulfill their vow after death?" Alister asked.

"They become a ghost," Dumbledore said. "Severus will be tied to Harry until Harry dies and then he'll be connected to any children that Harry has. This is to ensure that the Potter's always have a protector when they are in need the most."

"And Snape agreed to this," Fred said, shocked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well I don't care about old Snape," Tonks said. "He's just another Death Eater to me."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Albus, Hermione saw Eileen getting killed," Kingsley said. "It must mean that Snape was in France as well if Bellatrix took her there. Any reason why?"

"Don't know why he was there," Dumbledore said. "But he sort of got himself into a jam when he knocked Flitwick out."

"What do you mean?" Alister asked.

"Well Flitwick is famous for those silent charms that he places on himself," he told him. "If he gets attacked some sort of reaction occurs. I don't know what charms he placed on himself, but apparently Severus has been hit by one of them."

They all turned to the tiny Charms Professor.

"So what kind of charm was Snape hit with?" Ginny asked.

He grinned at himself.

"A charm that causes the victim to suffer the effects of a werewolf bite," he said. "Severus got hit with it and now he's a werewolf, until I get the countercharm and cure him."

"FLITWICK," Minerva roared. "YOU PUT AN ILLEGAL CHARM ON YOURSELF AND NOW SNAPE IS SUFFERING FROM IT."

Flitwick shook when she spoke.

"It's only temporary," he said.

"Temporary my wand," Minerva snarled. "You've just put everyone in danger."

He looked down.

"I need to inform someone at once about this," Kingsley said.

"Like who?" Minerva asked.

"Like Hermione."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, you're going to have to talk to Harry," Ron said that afternoon.

Hermione glared at him and he backed away.

"What's wrong dear?" her mother asked, not understanding why her daughter was looking so upset.

"It's nothing, mum," she said. "Just putting assholes in their places."

She conjured dinner with a wave of her wand and then brought it in. When she arrived she saw that Harry was sitting, looking over something. He glared at her when she sat down the mash potatoes.

"I'm not talking to you," Hermione said.

"Good, because I'm not talking to you," he said.

"Well I'm not talking to either of you," Ron retorted. "Until both of you start acting your age and not your I.Q."

Hermione huffed at that and then she heard a tapping sound. Hermione went over to let a large barn owl in.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"A letter from Kingsley," she answered.

She opened it and read:

Hermione,

Flitwick put a charm on Severus to turn him into a werewolf. Please inform whoever is with him that he's dangerous.

Kingsley.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped

And she went to write a letter to Remus.


	11. Hermione's Journey

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11: Hermione's Journey

Hermione wrote back telling Kingsley that he was with Remus and that they were heading to a place that Bellatrix couldn't find them. When the owl left, she sat down looking as though someone had done something to her whole self. Ron sat by her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Flitwick put an illegal charm on himself and Snape got the blunt of it," she told him. "Now he's a werewolf and Remus has no idea that this is going to happen. Hell, not even Snape knows that it's going to happen."

Ron stared at her.

"Well good," Harry piped up. "He'll know what poor Remus goes through."

Hermione whipped her head and looked right at him.

"Oh it's not all great that poor Remus is a werewolf, but it's alright that Snape is," Hermione said hotly. "What if Snape gets loose and kills someone while he's a werewolf. They'll hunt both him and Remus down."

"She has a point, Harry," Ron said.

"And I thought that both of you weren't talking to me," Harry said, going back to his little book.

The next morning Hermione decided to head to wherever Remus and Snape had gone. She knew that it would be a long shot but she figured that they had gone into one of those areas that had been put aside for werewolves to live. Everyone there was a werewolf and therefore they would be protected. However, she wondered how many of those people supported what the Dark Lord did and was willing to suffer the consequences when those promises weren't kept.

She apperated to a small town that she had read about that was right outside of werewolf territory. Since it was a week before the full moon she wouldn't have to worry about anyone attacking her and the road wouldn't be bared by magic. She bought several supplies for the journey and then got a carted horse to take her inside.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" the man asked her when she told him where she wanted to go. "I heard some strange things at night and I won't let my kids out there during the full moon."

"I'm sure," Hermione said. "But if you don't want to take me, then I'll go on my own."

The man shook his head.

"I'll take you."

She got on his cart and the horse started down the long road. She didn't talk much during the trip, just glad that she was going to be seeing Remus and that everything would be all right. Several hours later she arrived and after paying him he turned his carted horse and headed back down the road. The village that she had landed in was beyond poor. It was one of those places that you were glad to visit, but didn't want to stay. A woman was busy hanging out her wash, which looked damaged beyond repair. The woman sniffed and then grinned nastily.

"Excuse me," Hermione said.

She crossed her arms, still grinning.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if Remus Lupin lived here in this village," she asked.

She stared at her, the grin gone.

"And why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well I'm his friend and I was hoping to catch him before next week."

She snorted at the word friend, but pointed to a house across the way.

"I would be careful to make your visit short, human," she said. "You don't know what will happen in a week."

"Thanks."

Hermione crossed the way and taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. At first no one answered and so she knocked again. Finally the door opened and a pair of gray eyes met hers. Hermione was just about to say something, anything, when it opened.

"Hermione," Remus said.

Hermione grinned at him.

"Hello, Remus," Hermione said. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

He shook his head and let her pass.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to warn you," she said. "Flitwick put a charm on Snape to turn him into a werewolf."

Remus stared at her, shocked.

"But, why couldn't you tell me in a letter?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, not sure how to explain why she had gone halfway across France to see Remus and tell him something that she could of told him in a letter.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're alright," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"Oh great the two lovebirds are together again," said the sour voice of Snape.

They turned and looked at him.

"I'm not in-love with Hermione," Remus said. "How many times do I have to tell you that."

"Whatever," Snape said. "But I bet that Tonks is right thinking that you are."

And then without saying anything else, he turned and left.

"Do you think he heard what I said?" she asked him.

"If he hadn't, then he's deaf," Remus said.

Hermione for the first time wished that he were.


	12. Tonks And Harry

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12: Tonks And Harry

Harry couldn't believe it when he awoke and found Hermione gone. He asked Ron, when he woke up as well, if he knew where Hermione was at. But his friend told him that he didn't know.

"Oh I bet she's gone to see Snape," Harry said with much bitterness.

"Well if she did, then Remus would be there," Ron pointed out.

Harry's face went red and Ron got an idea what was really bothering him.

"Your jealous of both Remus and Snape, aren't you?" he asked.

Harry glared at him.

"And what if I am?" he said. "That girl needs to go out with men her age."

"Harry, Hermione isn't going out with anyone," Ron pointed out. "Even though I wish she go out with me."

Harry grinned at him.

"There you go," he said. "When Hermione returns then you can ask her out and we'll take her love affair of older men out of her."

Ron held his hands up.

"And have that girl mad at me, I don't think so," he said. "Anyway, I love her like a sister and that's all."

Harry muttered darkly at that.

Harry ate his breakfast and then apperated to the Order Headquarters. He had gotten word about where the new Headquarters was at and decided that he needed an Auror to take care of his 'problem.' When he entered the huge entryway he saw Tonks talking to Kingsley.

"Tonks, can I have a word with you?" Harry asked.

She nodded and told Kingsley that she would come back soon.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said.

"Tonks, I think that Hermione went to see Remus," Harry said, knowing how the young Auror felt for the werewolf.

Tonks face went brick red.

"Where?"

"I don't know," he said. "Probably to one of those werewolf communities or something like that."

Tonks face went even redder.

"We'll find them," she vowed. "And if Snape's with him then I'll kill him. I learned how to shoot a gun so I know how to handle someone like that."

Harry looked at her.

"Snape isn't a werewolf."

"Oh yes he is," she said. "And if he attacks me, then I'll shoot him. Of course, you get to take all the credit. The famous Harry Potter, werewolf killer."

Harry went white.

"Tonks," said Kingsley, who appeared at her shoulder.

She turned to him.

"I told you that I would talk to you when I was done," she said tartly. "I have a cheating boyfriend to find."

Kingsley sighed at that.

"Tonks, your know that your not going out with Remus and I just overheard you tell Harry that you would shoot Snape if he attacked you."

Tonks crossed her arms and glared at him.

"So what if I did," she said.

"Do you want to get the entire werewolf community to kill you?" he asked. "You don't even know how to handle a werewolf and the only werewolf that you know of is Remus. I don't think that the people will like the smell of silver around them."

Tonks went red again.

"Kingsley, this is none of your business," she said hotly.

He grabbed her arm.

"It is now," he said. "Harry, I want you to let Hermione return on her own, no looking for her. She knows what she's doing. At least we can't say the same thing for some people."

And he dragged Tonks away.


	13. The Bond

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: The Bond

Hermione remained at the village for the rest of the week, cooking and cleaning, making sure that both Remus and Severus were okay. Severus had taken it hard when she told him what Flitwick had done.

"I'm going to kill him," Remus growled. "Who does he think he is?"

"And I would love to kill him," Severus agreed. "But I can't."

"Do you think he'll get into trouble?" Hermione asked him.

Remus suddenly looked doubtful, all the anger that he had felt draining away.

"I don't think so," he said. "I mean, the Ministry will look at it as Severus deserved what he got."

Hermione gasped, shocked.

"Don't be shocked, Miss Granger," Severus said. "To the Ministry I'm a murderer and don't deserve anyone's sympathy."

She glared at him.

"Well you have mine," she stated.

"Um, Hermione, can I talk to you?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded and he led her into the back.

"I'm glad that you came over, but I'm worried about your safety," he said. "Severus is a danger to people because he's not on the Wolfbane Potion and I can't have him brew a batch because of the time involved and because his Potions Master's license has been revoked."

"But he hasn't been convicted," Hermione argued.

"I know that, but this is war and he killed the Headmaster," Remus said. "I'm only taking him in because of what he did for James and Lily and also the fact that his no-good godson has no idea what he's involved in."

"And that he was forced, don't forget that."

Remus grinned at her.

"I won't forget."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Well I'll be leaving soon, so when will I see you again?"

"Probably not for a long time," he said. "I have to make sure that Severus is alright and that he doesn't do something stupid."

Hermione sighed at that.

"I never thought that he would ever do something stupid," she said.

She sighed again.

"I know," Remus whispered. "But I guess when everything goes wrong, and then you end up doing something stupid."

Hermione shook her head.

"I sometimes feel stupid," she admitted. "I always think that I have the answers to all my problems and then I find out that I don't."

Remus lifted her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You're the brightest witch of your age, Hermione," Remus said. "You don't need to feel like that."

"But I do," Hermione protested. "I really do."

"And so do I!"

And he bent down and kissed her.

Hermione moaned at the simple contact, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nibbled on her lips until she opened them and let his tongue slide in. She moaned again as the sweet sensation filled her. And then she was jolted to her senses by a flash of light and a sizzling sound that made it feel as though she had been struck by lightening.

"Well this is most unexpected," said Severus.

They both turned to him, but he grinned. Of course Hermione was surprised that it wasn't a nasty one.

"W-What happened?" Hermione asked, still looking stunned.

"You've bonded," he explained. "Oh well, too bad, thought you and Tonks would bond."

He said this last part to Remus.

"Of course, we can't have everything in life."

And he left them alone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What are you talking about 'we've bonded'" he asked Severus. "Bonds don't exist anymore."

"And who told you that?" he asked hotly. "I know my magic even if I'm a filthy Mudblood."

"Stop calling yourself that," Hermione said hotly.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"So what are you talking about that we've bonded?" Hermione asked him.

"You kissed and the Fates bonded you," he said. "Soon, there will be little pups all around making your life a living hell. Personally I don't want to teach them."

Hermione laughed at that.

"You sound like Professor Trelawney," she commented.

Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"At least she had some sense," he pointed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: If this shows up bold then it's my computers fault, also I won't be posting until Monday due to the fact that I use the library computer and I won't be able to get back on until Monday. Thanks for your reviews.


	14. Victor Krum

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 14: Victor Krum

Hermione tried to figure out what Severus meant as she left the village to return back to the human world and all those little rules that govern it and didn't revolve around Lord Voldemort. When she arrived back at her summer home she figured that Severus had just made that part up and was now laughing at Remus and telling him what a fool he had been to believe all that. Of course, she couldn't deny that if it hadn't happened, whatever it was, she would have made out with Remus right there.

"Hermione," Ron yelled, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hi, Ron," Hermione said.

He looked at her.

"Are you alright, Mione?" he asked her.

Hermione sighed.

"I'm fine," she lied. "So what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, if you don't count Harry leaving to speak to Tonks."

Hermione gaped at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"He went to see Tonks and apparently she wants to kill Severus if he attacks her."

Hermione went white at that.

"Oh no, she can't," Hermione moaned.

"I know that, but Harry is on his high horse and he doesn't care who he hurts."

Hermione groaned and shook her head.

"Ron, I need to take a small walk," she said. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and she disappeared from sight.

Hermione thought about what Ron had told her and felt anger pouring through her. How dare he tell her what to do with her life and who she could see? It wasn't like she belonged to him. She passed by several stores, but saw nothing that she really liked. Suddenly she ran into someone and when she looked up she saw that it was Victor Krum.

"Mione," he said, using the easiest form of her name.

Hermione blushed at him.

"Hello, Victor," she said. "I didn't know that you were here."

"Go in yesterday," he said.

She was shocked at how well his English was and when she asked him he told her that he had taken a course on how to speak English.

"I bet a lot of girls are happy about that?" she said.

He touched her face.

"There has only been one girl for me," he told her.

She backed away.

"Victor, I'm a Mudblood," she said. "I don't think that it would look right to be seen with you."

He looked at her.

"Do you think that I care about stuff like that?" he said. "I don't care that you're a Muggleborn, all I wanted to do was have a life with you."

Hermione almost cried at those words.

"Mione, I want to marry you," he said, taking out a small ring. "I talked to the French Minister of Magic and he was able to locate you."

She looked at him.

"And how many Ministers did you talk to before you found the right one?" she asked.

"Countless," he said, smiling at her. "Please say yes, Mione, I will make you one happy woman."

Hermione wanted to tell him that she had a crush on Remus, but with him gone she would never be able to tell him.

"I'll marry you," she said.

He put the ring on her finger and then kissed him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where did Hermione go now?" Harry asked.

"Don't know," Ron said. "She wanted to think about a few things."

Harry snorted at that and then Hermione returned, but this time she wasn't alone.

"Boys, I'm marrying Victor," she announced.

Both were floored.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Poor boys and Remus. However, it won't last long. Next chapter: Remus arrives back in town and Mrs. Granger tells him of the news.


	15. A Road Called Bonding

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 15: A Road Called Bonding

"You're marrying him," Ron said as soon as the words came out of Hermione's mouth.

Hermione gave him a venomous look, like 'aren't you over this.'

"Yes, I am," Hermione, said.

Harry crossed his arms and looked at both Victor and Hermione.

"Look, can't you be happy for me?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron snorted at that and then hurried out.

Victor left an hour later and Hermione felt as though her whole world had been shattered. She thought that Ron would tell her that he loved her and that's why he didn't want her to marry Victor, but he hadn't. He had acted like he had during their fourth year. Later that night, while both boys slept, Hermione was hit with a sudden rack of pain. It went through her like an electric shock and it took all her willpower to keep from screaming out in pain. She didn't need the boys to think that there was anything wrong with her.

As the pain continued, she clamped her mouth closed, blood flowing in large streams. Finally her brain couldn't take it anymore and she passed out. The next time that she woke she wasn't in her parent's home, but in a large bedroom that was overly done to an extreme degree of richness. Hermione moaned in pain and when she turned over she saw the concern face of her Transfiguration teacher.

"Professor!" Hermione gasped.

"Well, it seems that you've finally woken up," McGonagall told her. "Harry and Ron were very worried about you when they came to wake you and you won't respond. They brought you where for your safety."

"And where am I?"

"Your in my chato in Paris," McGonagall said. "So can you answer me why you couldn't be roused?"

Hermione took a deep breath and told her everything, except that she had been in contact with Snape. However, the Professor saw through it at once.

"Miss Granger, do you know that having contact with a convict is against our laws?" she said.

Hermione looked down at her sheet and didn't answer.

"Well."

"I know it is," she said. "But I had to warn Remus that this had happened."

McGonagall snorted at that.

"Always putting your life in-danger for something that is foolish," she told her. "However, Alister was able to tell from looking through your memories exactly where Snape is at. He'll be brought in and then taken to Azkaban."

Hermione gasped, but the Professor took no notice of this. She got up and left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Alister, why did you think looking through Hermione's memories would help?" Kingsley asked the old ex-Auror.

"Had to get the information while she was out," he said. "Anyway, who says that anyone at the Ministry is going to find out what I did."

He gave him a look that challenged him on the subject.

"Fine, whatever," he muttered. "I need to question Hermione about her time with the two werewolves."

And he hurried off.

When he arrived he saw Hermione in a right state. Madam Pomfrey was busy giving her something to recover from Alister's intrusion and Ron was with her as well. He closed the door and then sat down.

"So is it true that the Aurors are going after Snape?" Hermione asked.

"We'll have to wait until the moon wanes before we can," he said. "Look, I don't understand why you thought going to a werewolf community would help?"

"Because I didn't want Remus shocked when Snape transformed," she said. "And anyway, I don't believe that Snape killed the Headmaster out of his own free will. He mentioned something about taking an Unbreakable Vow, whatever that means."

Kingsley looked at her and then Ron spoke.

"Wait a minute, last term Harry mentioned something about Snape taking an Unbreakable Vow. He asked me what it meant if you didn't fulfill it. I told him that you died."

Hermione looked at him and then at Kingsley.

"Where you told about this?" she asked.

"No," Kingsley said. "And I'm sure that no one at Hogwarts was told."

Hermione gave a sudden gasp.

"Mr. Shaklebolt, I think that the reason why no one knows that Snape took this vow, maybe besides Dumbledore, was because Harry didn't want people to know."

He looked at her.

"If Potter had that kind of information then he had to tell the Deputy Headmistress about it," he said.

Ron looked at him.

"You mean, Harry wanted Snape to die," he said, shocked.

He shook his head.

"Harry would never do something like that."

"Oh come on, Ron, he hated Snape," Hermione said. "And this was payback. He didn't tell anyone because, because-."

"He wanted Snape to die," Kingsley finished. "And that makes him as guilty for the Headmaster's death as Snape supposedly was. That also makes Snape free, since an Unbreakable Vow is considered unusual circumstances."

Ron made a face.

"I think that Harry has some of Voldemort in him," Hermione said. "That would be the only thing that would explain a cruel heart."


	16. Confronting Harry

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: I shall have romance in the next chapter, but you all have to remember that I'm answering a challange and have to follow it through. The whole 'Snape' thing is part of the story as Hogwarts will re-open.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Confronting Harry

"I can't believe that Harry broke wizard law," Ron said. "I thought that Harry at least would tell someone to prevent Snape from doing it."

"I know," Hermione said, and then sighed. "Ron, I have to go to the Ministry and tell them about this. It's the only way that we'll be able to let Snape fulfill his original vow."

Ron nodded at this and Hermione left by the next Floo line.

The Ministry of Magic was filled with wizards and witches headed off to work or just chatting with others. After checking her wand in she went up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The new head, since Death Eaters had killed Bones, was a tall wizard that looked as strict as Professor McGonagall. Hermione wondered if McGonagall had learned what she learned from him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"Well, I have information about the murder of the former Headmaster," Hermione said. "And I have people that will back me up on what I'm going to tell you."

The Head looked interested and so Hermione continued.

"Last term Snape took an Unbreakable Vow, now no one knew what it entailed by Harry didn't bother to mention it to anyone," Hermione said. "He hates Snape and I believe this led him not to tell anyone."

The Head gave this some thought.

"And who told you that Potter found out that Snape had taken this vow?"

"My friend, Ron Weasley," Hermione answered. "Harry didn't know what want an Unbreakable Vow was and so he asked him since he knew."

"And he didn't tell anyone once he found out."

Hermione nodded.

"Miss Granger, do you know that this is a serious charge," he said. "Not telling anyone can land you six months in Azkaban."

Hermione nodded and then she watched as he took out a piece of parchment and wrote something on it.

"I shall talk with the other Professors, including Professor McGonagall about this," he said. "If your information turns out to be true, then we shall deal with Mr. Potter when the time is right. You know that we have a war going on and Potter is suppose to be the only thing that will help us."

"I understand this," Hermione said.

"I'm also going to inform that Minister, upon proof that a vow was given, that the school shall be re-open and Snape shall take his old post as Potions Master back."

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you."

And she hurried out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When she got back to McGonagall's house she was greeted by Harry, who looked outraged. When Hermione asked him why he was so upset, he told her.

"I bet you were with Snape, weren't you?"

Hermione went red.

"No, I wasn't," she said. "I wasn't with Snape and I shall never be with Snape."

She stalked off just as Kingsley appeared. He looked from one to the other.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much," Harry said.

And he stalked off.

An hour later the Head had arrived and rounded everyone, except Harry and Hermione, and asked them a series of questions. The first person was the new Headmistress.

"Did you hear from Potter at any time that Snape had taken an Unbreakable Vow?"

"No," McGonagall said. "And since I don't know what you're talking about, what are you talking about."

He looked at her.

"We don't believe that Snape killed the Headmaster out of his own free will," he said.

McGonagall stared.

They asked Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, and of course Bill, if they had heard Harry mention an Unbreakable Vow. They all said they hadn't. He took these papers and added them to what he already had. He then left; leaving them to all wonder what was going on.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You didn't tell anyone about the Vow?" Kingsley told Harry that night. "And we all looked like fools when the Head told us."

Harry looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The Vow, the Unbreakable Vow that Snape took to kill the Headmaster if Draco couldn't do it."

Suddenly a light went on in Harry's head.

"Oh that, of course I didn't tell anyone," he said.

"And why not?"

"Because I wanted to see Snape die," Harry said, with venom in his voice. "I wanted him to suffer."

Kingsley glared at him.

"Congratulations, you just broke wizard law."


	17. Snape Released

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 17: Snape Released

A few days later word arrived that Severus was now a free man and news appeared in the Daily Prophet that Hogwarts would re-open partly due to Hermione Granger's efforts. Hermione was relieved that Snape would suffer at the hands of Azkaban, but that quickly evaporated when she read the article that was in the Quidditch section of the paper.

Hermione Granger Due To Marry Quidditch Sensation Victor Krum 

Seventeen-year-old Hermione Jane Granger is due to marry Victor Krum. The Quidditch star told the Daily Prophet yesterday. Perhaps that brightest witch to come to Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of Ravenclaw house and co-founder of Hogwarts, this reporter has yet to talk to the blushing bride and find out the full details of the site of the wedding and who who's that will be invited.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione threw the paper down, disgusted. He didn't even tall her that he was going to tell the papers about their engagement and now the papers will be expecting all these details. Hermione sighed and sat down, feeling just hopeless about everything.

"I bet you like that, didn't you, Granger?" said the cold voice of Tonks.

Hermione looked up and glared at her.

"And what do you want?" she asked.

"Oh not much," she said, and then to Hermione's horror, she sat down next to her. "I just want you to leave my boyfriend alone. He's coming home and I want to spend time with him."

Hermione shot daggers at her.

"Well, then I'll be going," she said hotly. "Don't want to ruin your alone time with a man that won't even date you let alone marry you."

Tonks slapped her.

"Don't you even think that your better then me, Mudblood," Tonks hissed, making Hermione wince. "Remus is mine and I'm not having a two-bit fluzy take him away."

And she got up and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hold this and the swelling will go down," said Madam Pomfrey, as she applied an ice pack to Hermione's face.

"So what happened to make you get slapped by Tonks?" Ron asked her.

Hermione told him at once what happened.

"She called you a you-know-what?" Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

"That girl thinks that Remus is all hers," Madam Pomfrey huffed. "That girl needs to be taught a lesson."

Hermione knew that she was right and decided that it was about time for the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw to form a plan and attack.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus arrived at McGonagall's house and as soon as he saw Harry he turned and went another direction. He had read the article and at first he hadn't believed that Harry would want Snape dead, but then Kingsley told him, via the fireplace, that it was true. He then read about Hermione's engagement to Victor Krum and he felt a hot surge of jealously. How dare she even consider marrying that twit that couldn't form three words unless they were Quidditch related.

"Remus," McGonagall exclaimed. "Did you hear that Hogwarts is re-opening?"

"I did," Remus answered. "Um, where's Hermione at?"

"Oh she's with Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall said. "Tonks slapped her for some reason and she had to get an ice-pack or whatever Muggles call them."

Remus nodded and went to find Madam Pomfrey.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione wrote letters to those in the Charms department, asking them for information about Bindings and what was involved. Normally she could just ask the Headmaster, but since he was dead that wouldn't work. She even wrote a letter to Snape, since he would be back as Potions Master, asking him what was involved in a bonding. She then went looking for any information that McGonagall's library had.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus found Madam Pomfrey chatting with Alister Moody and at once told them that Severus was back at Hogwarts and going through the mess that Slughorn had left behind.

"Oh god, he's going to have to re-brew everything," she said.

"I know, he wasn't too happy about it," he said.

Alister snorted at that.

"Where's Hermione at?" Remus asked.

"I think she went to her room," Alister answered. "Oh Tonks is looking for you?"

Remus went red with anger.

"Tell her that I'm not going to talk to her until she grows up."

And he stormed out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Several hours later Hermione gave up. There was nothing in McGonagall's library that could help her. Rubbing her neck she decided that a nice walk would do her a world of good. She got her jacket on and left, heading deep into McGonagall's vineyard.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Next chapter will have smut in it, but I'm not too good at it, so you'll have to forgive me.


	18. Bonding Complete

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 18: Bonding Complete

Hermione felt the cool air coming all around her and she started to feel better. True, she was still worried about what this whole bonding meant for her. She wondered if what she had felt was going to continue or it would stop now. She sat down on the hot ground and thought over everything. Why couldn't life be simpler?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus also was walking through the vineyard, wondering what he was going to do about Tonks. True, she had told him that she wanted to marry him, but he didn't even really know her. Of course, Severus had warned that since Hermione had no idea what the bonding was about, then she would experience pain and not realize that it was due to the bonding. Remus wanted to tell Severus what he thought about his information, but decided against it.

He was still thinking about all this, running it through his mind when he tripped over something. He heard a yelp and knew that he had tripped over someone. He landed on his side, his hands out to break his fall.

"Who's there?" said the voice.

Remus turned over and saw that the voice belonged to Hermione.

"Hermione."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione couldn't believe that Remus had tripped over her. She thought that, as a werewolf, he had excellent sight. She rubbed the spot that he had hit and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Walking," Remus said. "Of course, that was before I tripped over you. What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Hermione answered.

He moved next to her and looked at her. He sensed that she was worried about something.

"What's troubling you?" he asked her.

She looked at the ground.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I think I know, but I don't. And that's what makes me so mad."

"And what makes you mad?"

She turned and looked at him.

"The whole thing that Snape talked about."

"Professor Snape," Remus corrected.

"Ya, him," Hermione said. "The whole thing that Professor Snape talked about."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"The binding," Remus said.

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, that is a myth," he told her. "There is no way that the Fates play anything into our lives."

"And how do you know that?" Hermione asked. "Is there any proof that the Fates don't exist and right now they think that this is the world's biggest joke."

Remus reached out to touch her shoulder and she felt a spark, and maybe a tiny bit of laughter, though she was sure that she had imagined that part up. Hermione stared at him for a moment and then he kissed her again. Hermione moaned, like she had back at his home, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her mind going somewhat blank. He took this as a sign that she didn't want him to stop and parted her lips gently and thrust his tongue in.

Hermione almost lost what little mind she still had when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and start tasting her. She moaned again, pulling herself on her back, Remus following her. She didn't remember what happened next, but she felt his hands removing her clothes and touching her like she was made of glass and would break at any moment. Sometime later she lay there, thinking about what they had done, her mind not even telling her that for a responsible Order member, he had forgotten about the charm. As she fell asleep, the Fates were laughing even harder.

The sun rose, a harsh reminder that it was time for people to wake up. Hermione hid her face from it and that's when she suddenly realized that she was outside, naked, and against a warm body. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a sleeping Remus. Hermione quickly got dressed and ran for McGonagall's house.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"There you are, Miss Granger," McGonagall said when Hermione rushed in.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said. "Where you looking for me?"

"Actually, I was," she said. "Hogwarts is re-opening and I'm out of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a Charms teacher. Professor Flitwick has passed away from us and we need someone to fill his spot and I was wondering if you could take that post."

Hermione gaped at her and then she felt suddenly sick. She covered her mouth with her hand and bolted for the nearest bathroom.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

"I-I'm fine," Hermione said weakly.

She had no idea how unfine she was.


	19. A Visit To St Mungo

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19: A Visit To St. Mungo

Hermione spent most of the morning in the bathroom, sicker then she had been in her life. She sat there, much later, wondering what was wrong with her. Her mother had once told her that it was possible to get the flu in the summer, but she didn't think that it would happen to her. Mrs. Weasley arrived with some light soup and sea crackers. Hermione found that she was able to hold it down and her sickness had gone away.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Don't think me just yet," she told her. "I think that we both need to go to St. Mungo."

Hermione looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because I think there's more to your sickness then even you know about," she said. "Since this is the first time that you've been sick like this."

Hermione wanted to protest, but she allowed Mrs. Weasley to sit up the appointment.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that she just left," Remus said to Ron.

Ron looked at him.

"Do you think she made it back to the house in one piece?"

"I hope so," Remus said.

At lunch Remus was relieved when Hermione appeared, but he couldn't help but notice that she looked as though she had been sick. Mrs. Weasley was with her and he decided to ask her, after lunch, what was wrong with Hermione.

"So, Remus, did you get your head cleared?" Kingsley asked him.

Remus blushed and the black Auror noticed that Hermione had blushed as well.

"Oh, I see," he muttered.

"See what?" Tonks asked.

Kingsley glared at his young Auror.

"Nothing," Kingsley hissed. "Eat, that's a good task for someone as nosy as you."

Tonks glared at him.

When lunch was over Kingsley cornered Remus, who wanted to know what had happened last night.

"You did what?" he said, when Remus told him. "What in the world do you think you were doing? The woman is engaged to Victor."

Remus went red and Kingsley figured it out.

"Your jealous," he stated.

"I am not," Remus said hotly.

Kingsley gave him a look that told him that he didn't believe him.

"Their bonded," came the cold voice of Severus Snape.

Both wizards turned to the newly instated Potions Master.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Fates have bonded them," he told Kingsley. "That's why he's jealous of Victor Krum. Of course, the man doesn't have two sentences to string together that isn't Quidditch related."

Kingsley rolled his eyes.

"Now you sound like your jealous," he said.

"I'm not," Severus said. "I just don't like Krum and never will."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione headed with Mrs. Weasley to St. Mungo for her appointment a few days later. It had been four days since she had started to get sick and only light soup and sea crackers were able to stay in her stomach. The Greeting Witch greeted them and took them to a ward that was for unknown aliments.

"Stay here and the Healer will be with you," she told them.

And she was gone.

"Gods, I hope this Healer knows what she's doing?" Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her.

"And why would you be worried about that?" she asked.

Hermione tried to explain that she had only been to see Muggle doctors, but that didn't sit well with Mrs. Weasley. Sometimes Hermione forgot how much different the two worlds were.

The Healer arrived, along with, and to Hermione's surprise, Alicia Spinnet. Alicia screamed and ran over to hug Hermione. Hermione suddenly felt better, knowing that at least she was with another friend. Hermione turned and looked at the Healer. She was black, with black eyes and her hair in a tight bun.

"I'm Healer Johnson," the woman said. "And I guess you know my charge."

Hermione nodded.

"Now could you tell me what brings you here?"

"Well I can't hold regular food down," Hermione said. "And I've been sick every morning for the past four days."

"Did you get sick this morning?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I want you to get into bed and I'll run some tests."

Hermione did as she was told and Healer Johnson waved a wand over her. She muttered several things and then wrote something down.

"Miss Granger, have you ever heard of the Egyptian flu?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well it's a special kind of flu," she said. "In nine months you'll be a mummy."

Hermione fainted.


	20. Thinking A Few Things Over

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 20: Thinking A Few Things Over

Hermione couldn't believe that she was pregnant and by Remus no less. When she had come to the Healer had given her some potions and a note to Professor Snape to continue brewing them since he was a qualified Healer. She was given a basket that had deals to some of the stores that Hermione had never heard of and a small book of baby names. She also told her that since the father was a werewolf that her child stood no chance of having the curse that had robbed Remus of all those chances of having a job. Hermione was glad about the last part.

When she got home she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even Ginny. She had a lot to think about and only nine months to see it through. She had already decided that she would keep the baby since she already had a job and wouldn't have to worry about money for food or nappies. A house elf came in to deliver her usual soup and crackers and after she ate she took a vitamin potion that had been brewed for her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Is Hermione alright?" McGonagall asked Mrs. Weasley the next morning.

"She's fine," Mrs. Weasley lied.

She didn't want to tell the Headmistress anything until Hermione was ready to tell. She owed the girl that much.

"Alright, but if she stays in that room one more day, I'm going in."

And she left the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, can I come in?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

The door opened and Hermione appeared.

"Please, no more soup," she begged.

"Alright," she said. "I figured that you would get tired of it, I did. Can I come in, please?"

Hermione nodded and let her in.

"Minerva is worried about you," she said. "You locked yourself in this room and haven't been out."

Hermione looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't face anyone," she said.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want people like Moody to know that I'm pregnant and tell the whole world."

Mrs. Weasley became thoughtful. She knew that Hermione had a point.

"And I don't want anyone to know until I'm ready," she added.

"And when will you be ready?" she asked her. "Because you won't be able to hid it for long."

"I know that," Hermione said, her tone a little angry. "I'll tell everyone before I go back to Hogwarts to teach."

"Want me to get you anything?" she asked.

"Ya, Remus Lupin's manhood on a plate," she snarled. "That man is never touching me again for as long as I live."

And she turned away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione waited until Mrs. Weasley had left before sending a letter to her mother. She had told Mrs. Weasley that she wasn't going to tell her friends, but it didn't mean that she wasn't going to tell her parents. Naturally she wasn't going to put the blame on Remus, well not until the time was right and she could chop him up in little bitty pieces with a large carving knife, but she at least wanted them to know that they were going to be grandparents.

She finished the letter and then went to find an owl. Pig, was snoozing on top of his cage but jerked awake when Hermione tapped him. He hooted in that hyper manner that made Hermione wonder if Ron gave him chocolate instead of owl treats.

"Give this letter to my parents and don't show off," she said.

Pig took the letter and then disappeared.

"Hermione," came the voice of McGonagall as soon as she stepped out of Ron's room.

"Um, yes," Hermione said, hoping that she wasn't going to throw up all over her new boss.

"I need you to start getting things ready for the coming term," she said. "I've asked the Ministry to demand that Harry and Ron return for their final year. Molly is worried that something horrible is going to happen to her son."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Oh, and, Hermione," McGonagall said.

"Yes."

"Don't make us worry like that."

Hermione nodded.


	21. Parent's Response

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Blue Rose of the Full Moon: You wait and see on that and also on the other question.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Parent's Response

"So what are we going to do now?" Draco asked Bellatrix. "With that Mudblood Granger gone into hiding then you can't get your revenge."

Bellatrix hissed at him and he fell silent.

"I need to find a way to get at her," she said. "And I think I know the way to do just that."

Draco looked at her.

"How?"

She grinned and then said, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So are you looking forward to Hogwarts re-opening?" Hermione asked Severus after he had given her the potion that she had been requested to take.

"No," Severus said. "I'm not looking forward in teaching Dunderheads, especially Potter."

Hermione sighed. She knew that Harry not telling anyone about anything had deepened his hate for the young wizard.

"But at least your not going to Azkaban," Hermione pointed out.

"True, but you might cause Remus to end up there," he pointed out and then left, leaving Hermione to wonder what he meant.

Hermione got a letter from her parents a week later and it wasn't filled with wonderful news. Her eyes filled with tears when she read:

Hermione,

How could you get pregnant and not married? I don't even want to hear about this child.

Mum.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was still crying and it had been this noise that had brought the young witch to her door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

There was a pause, a click, and then the door opened.

Ginny noticed the large basket that had come from St. Mungo and then she noticed the state of the room. It looked as though Hermione had almost destroyed everything that she had.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

But Hermione didn't answer, she just sobbed.

"I'll get mum for you," she told her.

And she left.

Ten minutes later Mrs. Weasley appeared and with Ginny behind her, she closed the door. Mrs. Weasley sat on Hermione's bed and asked her what was wrong. Hermione pointed to the letter and she took it.

"Oh dear," she muttered, after reading it.

"Th-They hate me," Hermione sobbed. "I-It wasn't m-my fault."

"I know it wasn't," Mrs. Weasley said. "And they have no right to call themselves parents if they don't understand that things happen."

Ginny looked confused at all this.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Hermione handed her the letter and she looked it over.

"Y-Your pregnant," she muttered.

Hermione nodded.

"Mum, you support this," she said.

Hermione burst into more tears and Mrs. Weasley gave her a hard look.

"Don't you dare do this to Hermione," she snapped. "Don't you dare? This girl doesn't need this problem."

"Oh, so I'm going to have to remain silent, am I?" she said.

Her mother gave her a venomous look.

"Well I'm not going to be silent," she snarled. "Hermione is suppose to be an excellent example for students, especially girls. Now all she is a two-it whore."

Her mother got up and slapped her across the face as Hermione wailed.

"Get out of here, Ginny, and if you as so much as breath a word of this, so help me."

Ginny bolted from the room.


	22. Big Fat Mouth

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 22: Big Fat Mouth

It took several hours to calm Hermione down and by the time Mrs. Weasley had left to make dinner, she was very tired. She had never in all her life seen parents as not-understanding as these two were. Hermione had almost died at the hands of Bellatrix and they were treating her like she was something horrible that they didn't want to look at. When she entered the kitchen she noticed that Ginny had a grin on her face, she had the sudden desire to slap that right off of her.

"So what's wrong with Hermione?" Alister asked as she got dinner ready.

"The poor dear is upset, that's all," Mrs. Weasley said.

The rest of the family appeared, along with Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley. They all took their seats and Mrs. Weasley turned from them.

"Well I hope that she's feeling better," Alister said.

"Me too," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh I wouldn't count on that," Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley slowly turned, knowing that Ginny was about to open her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Alister asked.

"Ginny, don't you dare-."

"HermioneispregnantwithRemusLupin'schild," Ginny said very fast.

"Say that again," Kingsley said.

"GINNY GET OUT OF HERE," Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"She's pregnant with Remus Lupin's child," Ginny repeated.

Suddenly they heard a horrible scream and looking up they saw Hermione standing there. She bolted and they heard several things crash. Ginny smirked and Mrs. Weasley felt like killing her.


	23. An Unexpected Hand

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 23: An Unexpected Hand

"Why in the world did you say that?" Mr. Weasley asked his daughter.

Ginny scowled at him.

"Don't give me that look," he added.

"I just wanted everyone to know what kind of whore Hermione is, that's all," Ginny said.

Mr. Weasley blinked, but Alister grabbed her and forced her to face him.

"Don't use that word in here," he told her.

Ginny gasped for breath, fear making it hard to breath.

"The girl knows nothing," said Severus.

Alister turned to him and stared.

"What are you talking about?" Alister asked him.

"Granger and Lupin are bounded," he told him.

"Bounded," said Professor McGonagall, shocked. "But I thought that was a myth."

Severus shook his head.

"Bounding is very real," he told her. "Granger and Lupin are bounded and Granger getting pregnant is just part of the whole thing."

Alister let her go and Ginny turned and glared at him.

"I don't care what excuse that you make, Snape," she hissed. "Hermione is a whore and I don't want to even see her."

Severus shot daggers at her, but she marched past him. He suddenly grabbed her, twisting her arm. She yelped in pain, but no one said anything.

"Be careful what you mock, girl," he said. "Because the Fates are tricksters and they will make you believe in what you don't want to."

He let her go and then left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione," said Hagrid.

He had heard from Kingsley that Ginny had opened her mouth and told everyone that Hermione was pregnant. He had hoped that he could cheer her up.

"Hermione, open the door," he begged.

"No!" she said firmly. "I'm not going to have people point at me like I'm some sort of freak."

Hagrid tried again, but he soon gave up and left her alone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't understand why she's letting what Ginny said get to her," Kingsley remarked when Hagrid told him what had happened.

Hagrid snorted at that.

"So how's Remus taking it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Kingsley shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, haven't seen the man since Ginny let it spill out," he said.

"I hope he's alright," Mr. Weasley said to them.

"Me-."

"We've got a problem," Alister interrupted.

All three men turned to the ex-Auror.

"What kind of problem?"

"Tonks is having a small chat with Remus," he said. "And I don't like what I think is going through that little head of hers."

Mr. Weasley looked alarmed.

"What should we do?"

"I think it's time for my son's extendable ears."

Mr. Weasley headed for the room that he and his wife shared, coming back with one of Fred and George's extendable ears. He put his finger to his mouth and then motioned them upstairs. Mr. Weasley put one end in his ear and then another under the door. Tonks voice was heard loud and clear.

"Granger is making it up," she told him. "She's just trying to get you sent to Azkaban."

"Tonks, I don't think Hermione-."

"She's a female," Tonks injected. "She's willing to put the baby on anyone to make her feel better. Baby, don't you dare take responsibility for something that isn't yours. Anyway, I bet its Krum's."

There was a pause.

"You really think so," Remus said.

"Of course," Tonks said. "And the sooner we distance ourselves from her, the better."

Remus sighed.

"I guess your right," he said. "Thanks for telling me that."

"No problem."

Mr. Weasley jerked the extendable out and all three men hurried away from the door just as it opened. As soon as Tonks was gone Mr. Weasley turned to the others.

"I can't believe it," he said.

"What happened?" Kingsley asked.

"She just convinced Remus to not even be around Hermione," he said.

Kingsley shook his head.

"So what should we do?" Alister asked.

"I think that we need to go to St. Mungo's," Kingsley told them. "There maybe a way to find out the truth.


	24. Ministry Help

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 24: Ministry Help

Both Kingsley and Mr. Weasley arrived at the Ministry with a plan in mind. They needed the Department of Magical Births office to allow them to do a simple spell that would tell them if Remus was Hermione's baby's father. When they arrived Lee Jordan was waiting on them.

"I'm sorry about what's happened," he told them when Kingsley told him what had happened.

"As am I," Mr. Weasley said. "But I think that if we can finally prove that she's telling the truth, then Tonks won't have any steam left."

Lee nodded and then drafted up the paperwork. When he handed them to Mr. Weasley both wizards thanked him and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He agreed with her," Hermione said to Alister when he told her what he had overheard.

He nodded.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because she wants Remus for herself," he said. "And if she can get him to deny the child then she'll be free to have her own brut by him."

Hermione face went red, but before she could say anything she ran for the bathroom. Ten minutes later she appeared and took the glass of water that Alister had conjured for her.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered. "So what's going to happen now?"

"Well Arthur and Kingsley is heading to the Ministry," he told her. "I believe that they'll be back with the answer."

Hermione sighed.

"I hope so," she said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you mean that you don't want to talk to her," Mrs. Weasley said to Remus when he and Tonks had appeared for lunch.

"Because she's lying," Tonks injected. "She's a lying little bitch that wants to cause problems for him."

Mrs. Weasley went red.

"Hermione isn't a liar," she defended. "She just won't say someone was the father and they weren't."

Tonks snorted at that.

"Molly," said the voice of Mr. Weasley.

All three of them turned to see Mr. Weasley and Kingsley standing there.

"Yes, Arthur, dear," she said.

"I need to have a word with you…alone," he told her.

He said this in a tone that got her attention.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said.

She was led out into the hall and Mr. Weasley told her about the spell that Lee had given them permission to use.

"Will this prove that Hermione has been telling the truth all along?" she said.

He nodded.

"Well then use it," she said harshly. "That way Tonks can shut up."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how does this spell work?" Hermione asked when Mr. Weasley told her about what Lee had given him permission to use.

"It sends a line from you to the father," he explained. "It's the easiest way to find out who the father is."

"And will this hurt the baby?" Hermione asked, hoping that it wouldn't.

"No," Kingsley said. "Once it's done it will be recorded with the Ministry of Magic."

"And there might be some problems along the way," Mr. Weasley added. "But nothing that can't be taken care of."

Hermione paused, and then nodded.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mr. Weasley took his wand out and raising it he cast the spell. A white line appeared at once and it snaked its way down the stairs. Mr. Weasley followed it, Kingsley behind him. The line continued down the hall and into the kitchen where Tonks and Remus were still dining. As they entered the line hit Remus right in the chest, freezing him.

Tonks screamed and bolted from the room, but Mr. Weasley and Kingsley paid not attention to her. The line proved that Hermione had been telling the truth and her child was defiantly Remus.


	25. Breaking It Off

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 25: Breaking It Off

Hermione left the McGonagall residence and headed back to where Victor said that he would be staying while he was in France. Hermione knew that Remus would never admit that he was the father, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about him having to take care of a baby that he might not even want. Hermione knocked on the door and Victor answered.

"Hermione," he said.

"Can we talk," she told him.

He nodded and let her pass.

Telling Victor turned out to be a lot harder then Hermione could imagine. She told him that she was pregnant with Remus Lupin's child and how he had acted around her. She also told him that even though he had treated her like that, she still felt something for him.

"After what he did to you," he said.

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, I will take care of this child and raise him or her like he or she was my own."

Hermione almost wept at those words.

"I know that you would, but I don't want any children that we might have to think that you're favoring him or her over them."

Victor put his hand on her shoulders.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and then taking off the ring she handed it to him.

"Thanks for understanding," she cried out.

And she rushed out before he could stop her.

Hermione spent most of the night walking around and not thinking much about where she was going. She had a lot on her mind and she just wasn't ready to face what they would all say or do when she did return. Suddenly she heard the sound of someone following her and when she turned around she saw Tonks standing there.

"Tonks, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Taking care of you," she said.

And to Hermione's absolute horror she pulled her wand out and pointed it at Hermione's stomach.

"Please, don't kill it," she begged.

"Please, don't kill it," she mocked.

And then she sent a jet of green light and hit Hermione in the stomach. She screamed in pain and then there was no more.

When Hermione woke up she was in St. Mungo and the Healer looked grave. Hermione was just about to ask her what was matter was when it all hit her. Tonks killing her baby just so that she could be with Remus and her passing out.

"Am I going to be alright?" she asked.

"Yes," the Healer said. "And thankfully the curse didn't keep you from having anymore children, but the baby is dead."

Hermione cried at hearing those words.

The next morning Hermione was allowed to leave St. Mungo and while they were heading back to France Hermione had to throw up. Mrs. Weasley told her that she might still have morning sickness because the body didn't know that it wasn't pregnant.

"How long before my body realizes it?"

" A week," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione said nothing.

When they got home several of the Order members told Hermione how sorry that they were and they hoped that she felt better.

"Thanks," Hermione said, feeling somewhat better. "And what about Tonks?"

"Someone is looking her over," Mr. Weasley said. "However, we think she might have just done it out of spite."

Hermione sighed.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," she told him.

Mr. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but it happened," he said. "I think when he refused to give her what she wanted, she broke."

"And Hermione had to suffer," Alister added. "That girl will never learn anything."

"Well I hope she realizes what she did when she doesn't have a job."

"Me too."


	26. An Unexpected Surprise

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 26: An Unexpected Surprise

Hermione remained in her room for the next several days. From still having morning sickness spells and not wanting to talk to anyone, no one saw hid or hair of Hermione Jane Granger. Harry came to visit before he left for another hunt and he was a little surprised that Hermione was acting like this.

"I would think that she would be happy to get rid of a jerks child," he told the only person that was there, Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley crossed his arms and looked at him.

"Well she's not," he snapped. "And don't you dare say to her what you said to me."

"And why not, it's the truth," he retorted.

Mr. Weasley said nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think Hermione will be alright?" Ron asked his mother.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope she is," said Bill. "I wouldn't want what happened to Hermione to happen to my wife."

Severus, who was visiting, grunted.

"So what's going to happen to Hogwarts now?" Ron asked. "I mean; you all still need a Charms teacher."

Severus turned and looked at him.

"I'm sure that Miss Granger will be fine to teach," he told him. "Anyway, I need to check on her. She's still having morning sickness and it's been almost a week since Tonks attacked her."

Ron looked at him.

"Is that normal for a woman to have morning sickness even if she's not pregnant?"

"Not that I know of, Weasley," he said. "Now excuse me."

And he left the table.

He walked up the stairs, passing by Charlie, and then knocked on the door.

"Go away," Hermione snapped.

"Miss Granger I'm not going away until I find out why you're still sick," Severus said. "Now act like a responsible adult and open this door."

There was a pause and then the door opened.

"I didn't think that you cared about me," Hermione said acidly.

"Well I don't want people to think that I'm heartless," he told her. "Now I want you to lay on the bed and I'll check over you."

Hermione nodded and did what he told her.

Severus took out his wand and muttering a spell he started to check her over. He muttered even more spells and then his eyes widened in shock. Hermione stared at him and then before he could even open his mouth there was a roar of rage and Remus jumped on Severus. Hermione screamed, which brought Bill and Charlie to the door.

"What in the-," said Bill.

"Leave Hermione alone, you filthy Death Eater."

"And leave me alone, you filthy drunk," Severus retorted, trying hard not to get punched in the side or face by a clearly plastered werewolf.

"Break it up, break it up," boomed Hagrid, who had appeared quite suddenly.

He pulled them apart and then Remus passed out.

"What in the world is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking over at the scene in confusion.

Severus straightened his robes out.

"I was trying to find out what's causing Hermione to get sick and Lupin jumped on me."

"I think he thought that you were hitting on Hermione," Bill said, grinning.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Not my type," he said. "Now take him away and let him sleep it off. I really need to finish this."

Everyone nodded and Hagrid, picking Remus up, took him away.

"Sorry about that-."

Hermione giggling cut him off.

"And what is so funny, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

She laughed.

"Miss Granger pull yourself together," he told her.

"S-Sorry," she said. "But it was funny."

"Oh what part was funny?"

"Remus thinking that you were hitting on me," she told him.

He growled at that.

Severus finished the exam and then hurried out of the room, determined not to be near Remus until he slept off whatever he had drunk. When he arrived in the kitchen he asked Minerva to call an Order meeting.

"Whatever for," she said.

"Because we've got an unexpected surprise," he told her.

"Like what?"

"Like what, you don't notice anything do you?" he said.

She looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Miss Granger isn't human," he told her. "And she's still pregnant."

Minerva gasped.


	27. An Order's Worry

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 27: An Order Worry

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that all of you don't find part of this story strange, but I had to explain how Hermione survived what she survived. I also got this idea from the book Soul Music.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Minerva ordered a meeting like Severus wanted and ten minutes later everyone, except Tonks, Remus, Harry, and Ron, where there. As soon as everyone settled in his or her seats Severus explained the reason behind his need to call a meeting.

"I was checking Granger over and I noticed something strange about her read-outs."

"What kind of things?" Alister asked.

"Well for one she was still pregnant and she shouldn't be," Severus answered. "Also, she shouldn't be alive."

"What do you mean, she shouldn't be alive?" Bill asked.

"Weasley, she was hit with the Killing Curse and that curse should of not only killed the baby but her as well. The idea of her still alive left me to believe that something wasn't right about the whole thing."

Several people gasped, but Mr. Weasley spoke.

"How do you know that she was attacked with that curse?"

"Because she has the residue from the curse still on her," Severus answered. "It's not enough to kill her, but that's how the Ministry knows that a person has died in that fashion. Now, I've done some research over the years about the Killing Curse and I found out that the only race that is immune from it is the Fae (A/N: I hope I spelled that one right)."

"The Fae," said Bill's wife. "Vhat are they?"

"Their immortal creatures that make up everything that wizards and witches believe," Severus told her. "And their children have unnatural powers."

"And the child?"

"The child is alive and healthy," Severus answered. "However, I wonder which fae Granger's parent or parents are?"

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, which means two things happening at the same time, there was one very long line at the mall.

"I can't believe that you told our Hermione that," said Hermione's father. "Here, I was out doing my job and you write to Hermione and tell her that we don't want to even get to know the man that got her pregnant, let alone our grandchild."

"Dear, I didn't want you to be upset or anything."

He glared at her.

"I've got a lot on my plate right now with that nasty man that ruins my reputation," he told her. "And now your adding our daughter thinking that I'm not supportive."

"Next," said a voice.

He turned to face the man, and his face went white.

"Y-Your D-Death," he stammered.

"Ya, ya, whatever," The Grim Reaper muttered. "I'll have the number four with hash browns, hold the onions."

"And I'll have the same thing, but with a vanilla shake."

Suddenly there was a beeping sound and he looked down and noticed that he was being paged.

"I'm on break," he hissed, turning it off. He turned back to the man. "Could you make it quick?"

The man screamed and ran off.

"I'll just have the Hash browns," he called out.

He turned to his wife.

"Next time, I'll stay in the truck," he told her.

She smiled at him.

"Okay, dear," his wife said. "So what are you going to do about our daughter?"

"I'll visit her," he told her. "And no, I'm not going to go under any kind of enchantment so that people don't run off screaming. I go as I am."

And he walked off, leaving his wife to shake her head.

"And he wonders why he can't get any food."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So who's going to tell Hermione that's she isn't normal," Bill asked everyone.

"Not me," Charlie said. "I'm not the kind of person to do that."

Severus opened his mouth to say something, when there was a tap on the door.

"Let me go and answer it," Mrs. Weasley said.

She went over to answer the door, opened it, took one look at the skeletal man, screamed, and then slammed the door.

"Hello," a voice said. "Anyone, in there."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh great, first no food and now a door slammed in my face," The Grim Reaper muttered. "When will this day end?"

He knocked again, but no answer.

"Oh this is stupid," he hissed.

He pressed his hand to the door and went through.

When he appeared on the other side, everyone screamed and hid behind whatever they could find. He shook his head and then crossed his arms.

"I'm here to see my daughter," he told them. "My wife sent a stupid letter telling her that I wasn't supportive."

Nothing.

"Her name is Hermione Granger," he went on.

"Y-Your h-her f-father," stammered Mrs. Weasley.

"Last time the immortal records were kept, yes," he said. "Now where is my daughter and please don't waste my time, I'm on break and haven't eaten."

Mrs. Weasley slowly walked up to him, her knees shaking.

"F-Follow m-me," she stammered.


	28. Shocking Surprises

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I would like to thank the following people that reviewed.

To GurlOfTheNight: Thanks for your review.

To Victor Krum's lazyllama101: I know that you were shocked when you read the chapter, but I wanted to do something different with the reason that Hermione was able to survive the curse along with her child. I thought her being the daughter of death was an intersting angle.

To Blue Rose of The Full Moon: I haven't read all of them, but my favorite is Equal Rights and Soul Music. Thanks for asking me that.

To Nynaeve80: I thought it was an interesting plot twist myself.

To Moony's Fire: Hermione will shock you when she reacts to her father and naturally Remus, who wasn't there when daddy Reaper showed up is going to be surprised. Of course, he's going to have a few words of wisdom for Remus.

To hawkeyehellsing: I'm glad that you thought it was funny. Naturally death, who is nothing but bone, would be a laugh seeing trying to get a combo meal.

To the person that asked who Hermione's mother is, she's the Banshee.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: Shocking Surprises

"H-Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, knocking on the door.

"Go away," she snapped.

"Hermione Jane Granger open this door right now, it's your father," The Grim Reaper boomed.

There was some running and then the door opened.

"Daddy," Hermione yelled, wrapping her arms around his bony body. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working?"

"I am, but I'm on break," he told her. "Why don't we both talk."

Hermione nodded and then turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Y-You know w-who this man is?" she said.

She grinned.

"Of course I know who he is," she told her. "He's daddy Reaper."

"You mean; you knew that your father was death."

He scowled at her and she backed away.

"Have you eaten daddy?" Hermione asked.

"No," he answered.

"Well then I'll go and get you something to eat," she told her.

And she rushed off, leaving her father alone with Mrs. Weasley. His beeper beeped again.

"Oh great," he muttered. "I'll be back and tell Hermione to hold the food for me."

And he was gone in a puff of black smoke.

When he arrived he saw Voldemort gasping for air. The Reaper loved it when he was like this as he could taunt him. He sat down and looked down at his weakening form.

"Not you again," he moaned.

"Yep," The Grim Reaper said. "I always like it when things don't go your way."

He laughed at his own joke.

"Your not funny, death," he snapped.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way," he told him. "Now about this little search for my daughter. I want you to give it up, as she's my daughter and she can't die."

Voldemort went white.

"And if I do, will you leave me alone?" he asked him.

The Reaper laughed.

"Until your final time comes," he said. "And remember," he put his scythe to his neck. "Even dark wizards have their moment in the end."

He got up and his beeper went off.

"Oh great another meeting," he muttered. "And I'm hungry."

And he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

When the Reaper appeared, he was looking stressed and upset. He wanted to go back and talk with his daughter, but he couldn't until he found out what the council wanted from him. He knocked on the door to his department and was allowed to enter.

"Grim, good to see you," said Isis.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said. "I got a message from the council and I wanted to get it over with so that I could spend sometime with my daughter."

"Of course, follow me," she said.

The council consisted of old gods and goddess that basically ran everything. When he entered, they all turned and looked at him. He nodded to each and then settled down.

"Report, Reaper," said Odin.

"My daughter is pregnant and I'm hungry," he said.

Several people shook his head and others laughed.

"About the Tom Riddle problem," he clarified.

"Still working on it," he said. "I can't get his soul because his soul isn't whole, but part of his soul has been destroyed. So it won't be long."

Odin noted this.

"Reaper, the reason for your summons is because there is a mistake in our records and so it was your mistake as well," Horus said. "Naturally, you're not in trouble, but we like to correct records as soon as we can."

"Of course," he said to him.

"Albus Dumbledore, a soul that you took yourself, shouldn't be dead," he told him. "And therefore your business for this council is to take his soul to his grave and bring the body up. Our magic will take care of the rest."

"Or I should say, mine," Isis clarified.

They all nodded.

"That's all for now," Horus said.

He waved his staff and Dumbledore's soul appeared.

"Come on," The Reaper told him. "And then I get lunch and a talk with my daughter."

And they both left.


	29. Lunch With Hermione

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 29: Lunch With Hermione

When Hermione returned Mrs. Weasley told her that her father had left, but would return shortly.

"I hope he's not mad at me," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley shrugged her shoulders and then walked off.

Hermione thought long and hard about her father and what he would say when he returned from whatever he had to do. She also went over a lot of other things that had happened to her. First, she gets pregnant and she had yet to hear Remus admit that he's the father of her child, second, her mother tells her that both of her parents want nothing to do with her child-yet her father shows up, and third, she survives the Killing Curse. She put the bag of food and two drinks on the table and mulled over these things again.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Mr. Weasley.

Hermione looked up in the concern face of Mr. Weasley.

"Just going over some strange things, that's all," she said.

"Can I sit down," he asked.

Hermione nodded and he took his place next to her.

"Want to talk about it?"

Hermione sighed and then told him what she had been thinking.

"Well I must admit that your father showing up was odd," he said, shuttering a bit. "But he didn't seem like he was here to condemn you or anything. Maybe, he'll be understanding."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Do you really think so," she asked him.

"I'm sure of it," he said. "So don't worry until he returns. Oh by the way, he's one scary person."

Hermione laughed.

"I guess that makes me scary," she pointed out.

He shook his head, but then said, "No, that makes you, you."

And he got up and left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well no lasting effects," Isis told Dumbledore when he had been revived. "However, I think that someone needs to tell the others so they don't die of a heart attack."

"Ya, I would hate to have to work," Grim commented. "I still have that lunch date with my daughter and a little talk with that man."

Isis turned to him.

"Do you think that you should go like that," she told him.

He looked at her and frowned.

"And what's wrong with how I look?" he boomed.

Isis sighed and turned to Dumbledore.

"Can you please tell him what is wrong with how he looks?"

Dumbledore grinned at her.

"I think what Isis is trying to tell you is that you look like death and I don't think Remus will take your advice if you look like that."

"Ya, he'll probably faint," Isis added.

"I didn't see the others faint," he protested.

"They were too scared to do anything else," Isis protested. "I think a little magic will go along way. Anyway, the hounds are off your daughter and you don't have to worry."

Grim sighed.

"I've got a funny feeling that I still have a lot to worry about," he told her.

She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I think what he means is that someone might not listen to what Tom says," Dumbledore cut in. "And that's what we have to worry about."

"Point taken," Isis said.

And both Grim and Dumbledore disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione took her lunch upstairs and as soon as she entered she felt the warmth drop. At once she knew that her father was in the room. He appeared in his usual fashion and Hermione let out a scream of terror when she saw who was with him.

"Quite, child," Grim said. "Are you alone?"

She nodded.

"Good, good," he said. "So do you have my lunch?"

She nodded again.

"I'm really sorry about appearing like this," Dumbledore said. "But I was hoping that you could tell the Order that I'm back."

"Like they would believe me," Hermione injected.

"They would," Grim said. "You're my daughter and know a lot more about how things that are unseen go."

Hermione gave this some thought.

"Now how about that lunch," he told her.

Hermione nodded and both her and Grim ate.


	30. A Talk With Lupin

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 30: A Talk With Lupin

When lunch was over, which was excellent if Grim had to say so, all three of them heard the sounds of footsteps. To Hermione it meant that the Order had returned from whatever the Order had to do, for Grim it was a chance to have a small talk with Remus Lupin, but for Dumbledore it was a screaming moment once again as Mrs. Weasley walked in and saw him.

"Oh dear," Hermione said, as Mrs. Weasley fainted. "I better tell the others."

And she was gone.

Hermione hurried downstairs to greet almost everyone, at least those that were still hanging around, and asked McGonagall to hold an Order meeting. Her former Transfiguration teacher didn't like this, but she agreed.

"Dumbledore is back," Hermione announced.

Everyone stared at her in stun silence finally Charlie spoke up and he sounded confused.

"Dumbledore is dead!" he told her.

"No, he's not," Hermione, told him, shaking her head. "There was a mistake and it was cleared up."

They all looked at each other and then her father walked in.

"My daughter is telling the truth," he told them. "There was a mistake and it had to be cleared up."

"But I thought bringing back the dead is impossible," McGonagall said.

"Not if there was a mistake," Grim said. "And there was."

Several people looked stunned at this, as Hermione was sure that no one had ever heard of Death making a mistake.

"So where is he?" Bill asked.

"He's upstairs in my room," Hermione told him. "He wants to make sure that everyone knows that he's back before he comes down."

"Well tell him to come down," Kingsley said to her.

Hermione nodded and left.

"Mr. Shackbolt, I need to talk to Remus Lupin…alone," Grim told the black wizard.

The tone that he gave told the young Auror that this was fatherly business and not job business.

"Okay," he said.

He motioned for the others to follow him, but when Remus went to leave, he held him back.

"Hermione's father wants to talk to you and from what I know about him, you don't turn him down."

Remus stared at him and then to Grim, who was now flesh, and returned to his seat.

"I'm glad we could talk," he told the young wizard as Bill left.

"I don't see what we have to talk about," he told him.

Grim gave him a cold look.

"You know what I want to talk to you about and don't pretend that your stupid because I know you very well," he said, his tone cold. "I know that you got my daughter pregnant and I expect that you take care of that child."

"Tonks told me-."

"Tonks is a liar," Grim said. "She wants you to turn your back on what's yours and that I can't have."

Remus said nothing and Grim continued.

"I've been around for a long time and I know how easy it is to say that something isn't your doing, when it is."

"But it wasn't my fault-."

"And it wasn't my daughters fault either," Grim finished for him. "The Fates, I've met them, they were there and they were laughing their heads off. However, I'm going to find out the full reason they thought that you and my daughter should be together."

"And what reason do you think this happened?"

Grim sighed and then sat down.

"Because your child is to be great, that's why," he answered. "And that's all I want out of life. For my grandchild to be great and to be remembered."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Bella, thanks for coming in," Voldemort said, as his most favorite Death Eater walked in.

She bent down and kissed the helm of his robes.

"What do you wish of me, my lord," she asked him.

Voldemort sat down.

"I believe that your still hunting that Granger girl, correct."

"Yes, master," Bellatrix, said, smiling.

"I want you to leave her alone," he ordered.

She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, leave her alone," he said. "Find something else to attack."

"B-But this is important."

Voldemort sighed.

"Nothing is important anymore."


	31. A Visit From Krum

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 31: A Visit From Krum

"Can you believe those aren't returning," Hermione said after her second bout of morning sickness. "Honestly they don't care about their futures."

McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

"So how are you planning on teaching?" she asked her. "I mean, Flitwick had his own method of teaching."

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I haven't yet decided on that."

"Well I won't bother you on something like that," McGonagall said to her. "Just move into his old quarters and I'll have Madam Pomfrey start checking on you."

"So what about the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"I'm having Remus take that post again," she said. "He was so popular with the students and I know they'll love to have him back."

Hermione gulped and McGonagall noticed.

"Hermione, you have to let this go," she said. "You're both going to be Professors and you have to move on."

Hermione looked down at the table.

"I know," Hermione whispered. "I just don't know if I can."

McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder just as Bill and Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"So how are the two Professors doing?" Bill asked.

"Well," McGonagall said, hoping that he wouldn't push the subject. "So what are you both talking about?"

"Well, I was just informing our newly restored Professor that I and my wife are heading to Egypt," Bill said. "I've got a cottage near the Nile that I know she'll like."

Hermione smiled at that.

"So are you planning on moving into Professor Flitwick's old quarters, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I think I might," Hermione said.

"Good, good, I think he'll be pleased," Dumbledore said. "Um, Minerva, I need to talk to you about something."

McGonagall nodded and then left.

"So how are you feeling?" Bill asked when McGonagall and Dumbledore had left.

Hermione sighed and looked through 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One.'

"Come on, speak," Bill egged on.

Hermione closed the book and then got up.

"Not bad," Hermione lied.

Bill looked at her.

"That's not what I'm sensing," he told her. "You're hiding something."

Hermione's face turned red.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, that's all," Hermione said. "And I would appreciate if you leave me alone."

And she stalked out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why are you dragging me out here?" Remus asked Alister.

Alister gave him a look that reminded him of Hermione's father.

"I want to have a word with you, Lupin," he said.

Remus crossed his arms and looked at him.

"And what do you wish to talk to me about?"

"About how you're treating Hermione," he said.

"I'm not treating Hermione badly, if that's what you want to know," Remus said hotly, hoping that he had read the old Auror right.

He growled at him.

"That's not the answer that I was looking for," he told him. "And you have it wrong, you're treating Hermione badly."

Remus rolled his eyes and Alister snapped at him.

"Don't give me that look, sonny boy," he snarled. "Your treating Hermione like she cast this great spell on you and that she's responsible for her being pregnant. Trust me; it still takes two to make a baby."

Remus felt himself go red.

"I know that it takes two to make a baby, I'm not stupid," he snarled.

"Then stop acting like you are," he said. "Now I believe that we need to move on."

Remus wanted to tell Alister that he wanted to go home, but the former Auror was already far off. Remus ran after him and was suddenly yanked into an alley by someone else.

"We need to talk," said the voice of Victor Krum.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you're treating Hermione like this," Victor told him, a wand now at the werewolf's throat.

Remus felt the sudden urge to bite him.

"I'm not treating Hermione like anything," he told him.

"Oh yes you are," Victor countered. "I told Hermione that I would raise the child like my own, but she told me that she wanted you to help her raise it. You had a good thing going."

"I'm not going to listen to this," Remus said.

Victor grinned at him.

"Oh I think that you shall listen to every word that I've got to say," he told him. "Even if it means a long time talking."


	32. Strange Happenings

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 32: Strange Happenings

_Two Months Later…_

"I can't believe that Remus has been gone for two months," Hermione said to Charlie.

Charlie patted her on the shoulder and sighed.

"The Order has looked everywhere for him and nothing," he said.

Hermione looked outside her window in her quarters and patted her now somewhat swelling stomach. She was nearly three months along and was now glad that she no longer threw up every time she was around food.

"Do you think he's dead?" Hermione asked.

"I hope not," Charlie said. "But if your baby needs a father, then I'll help out."

Hermione smiled at him, but shook her head.

"Severus has already agreed to help me raise the child when he or she is born," Hermione told him.

Charlie looked shocked.

"He agreed!" he said.

Hermione nodded and then said, "Remus owns him a favor from several years ago. He feels that helping me raise the child will make him and Remus even."

Charlie shook his head.

"Never thought he would agree to do something like that," he said.

Hermione didn't say anything.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why are you doing this to me?" Remus asked from his prison inside Krum Manor.

Victor looked at him.

"Because I want you to suffer," he told the werewolf. "You throw away what you have and so you're going to never see it again."

Remus growled at him.

"Let me go," he demanded.

"No, I'm not," Victor said. "Until the very thing is lost forever."

And he disappeared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Did you hear the news?" McGonagall asked Hermione after Hermione's first class which was the seventh year Advance Charms.

Hermione looked at her and shook her head.

"Severus and Ginny are going out," she said, and then laughed.

Hermione stared and this made her laugh even more.

"Oh Harry is going to lose it when he finds out," she said.

Hermione frowned at that.

"Why do you think it's funny?" she asked her Headmistress.

McGonagall stop laughing for a moment.

"Because he had a good thing and now Severus has it," she said. "They seem to really like each other and Ginny is pregnant as well. It looks like both you and her child are going to be joining us in eleven years."

Hermione really stared at her, shocked.

"So what-."

"Harry wrote us," Mr. Weasley said, running in.

He showed the letter to both witches and Hermione read it.

Dear Everyone,

I have some wonderful news. Slytherin's Locket has been destroyed and that now makes the snake, Rowena's necklace, and Gryffindor's belt-buckle left. Please send my regards to everyone and I'm looking forward to seeing all of you when we fight against Voldemort.

Harry

"Well that really takes the cake," McGonagall said. "No mention about any of his friends."

Hermione turned red with anger.

"Why won't he ask how Ginny's doing?" she asked her.

McGonagall looked at her.

"Probably because he no longer cares about her," she said shortly.

Hermione was just about to retort when Ginny came bursting into the room, all smiles.

"Me and Severus are getting married," she told them.

Everyone looked at her.


	33. Bellatrix Betrayal

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 33: Bellatix Betrayal

Hermione congratulated Ginny on her good fortune, but deeply she felt that Harry had the right to know that Ginny was marrying the very man that he hated. True, any good news these days was good news, but she really felt that Ginny had to take her time before moving onto something else. However, she didn't tell Ginny that so that she wouldn't ruin her friend's happiness.

"So what do you think about that?" McGonagall asked Hermione when Ginny had disappeared again.

"What is there to think?" Hermione said.

"Well I don't like it," Mr. Weasley commented. "I still haven't forgiven him for killing the Headmaster and now my little girl is going to be married to him."

McGonagall looked at him.

"Ginny is old enough to decide what she wants out of life," she said. "Anyway, Harry had his chance and Ginny seems happier then she was with him."

Mr. Weasley looked at her, but Hermione knew that he knew that she had a point.

"So have they picked names for the baby?" Hermione asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Not yet," McGonagall answered. "Ginny is hoping that Fred and George will have some good suggestions."

"As long as their not twins and Ginny doesn't name them Gred and Forge," Hermione said, remembering what Fred and George had told Harry as a joke.

"I should think not," Mr. Weasley said, staring at her and not getting what she had just said.

"Well Severus is as happy as Hagrid with a dragon at the idea of having a little baby to watch over," McGonagall said, not getting what Hermione said either. "What about you and the little one?"

At those words Hermione gasped.

"I'm going to be late," she told them.

And she hurried off.

When Hermione arrived at St. Mungo the Healer gave her a harsh look, but saw her right away. Hermione had a bad feeling that this Healer didn't like being kept waiting. She had Hermione lie down and then put a wand over her swollen belly. It glowed pink, which told Hermione that she was going to have a little girl.

"Well it looks like a witch," the Healer said.

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest, but then they both heard screaming.

"DEATHEATER!" someone screamed.

Hermione jumped out of bed just as Bellatrix Lestrange walked in, full Death Eater robes on.

"Get out of here," the Healer demanded.

"Stay out of this," Bellatrix hissed. "I'm sure that your family will miss you if I killed you."

"What do you want?" the Healer asked.

Bellatrix pointed at Hermione and then took her wand out.

"Stand away from her while I kill her and that little brat."

"N-."

"It's alright," Hermione cut in. "If she wants to kill me then I don't think that I can prevent that."

Hermione saw the Death Eater smiling.

"Very good, Mudblood," Bellatrix said to her. "I see that you're taking death like a true witch."

She brought the wand down and a flash of green light came at Hermione. The Healer screamed and then a sudden flash of white light and standing there in Hermione's place was a creature that was half woman half cat. The creature brought a scythe down and the green light disappeared.

"You've had your turn," the creature said. "Now it's my turn."

She leaped into the air and with a horrible slicing sound and the scream from Bellatrix, it was all over.

"One point for Death's daughter no point for Death Eater," the creature said and then it changed back into Hermione Granger.

The Healer fainted.


	34. A Visit For Remus

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry about taking so long, but I've been playing this Nancy Drew game on my computer and time just ran away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 34: A Visit For Remus

Remus sat in his prison, wondering how much more time had passed since Victor had brought him here. He knew a little about what month it was by his transformations, but other then that, nothing. A house elf delivered his meals, but when he asked what month it was, the elf told him that he wasn't allowed to tell him.

"It must be hard to be away from your friends," Victor told him.

Remus glared at him, but said nothing and made no sounds.

"No more bite, Lupin," he taunted.

"Leave me alone," Remus said.

Victor grinned at him and then left.

"Such a waste of time, if you ask me," said a voice that Remus knew well.

He looked and saw Hermione's father standing there.

"Are you real?" he asked, shocked that he was there.

Mr. Granger nodded.

"Then tell the Order where I am," he said.

Mr. Granger looked at him.

"And why should I tell them anything?" he asked him. 'You made it clear that you didn't want to be apart of my granddaughters life."

Remus looked at his shocked.

"Yes, Lupin, you're going to have a daughter," he said. "She'll look just like her mother and be great."

Remus put his head down.

"Now what's wrong now?"

"Your not really here," he told him. "You don't exist and when I look up, you'll be gone."

He looked up, but Mr. Granger was still there.

"See, I'm not part of your imagination and I do exist," he said. "However, I'm still not telling them where you are."

"Why, because I didn't do what everyone wanted me to do," Remus snapped. "I have a life and I can't just give it up."

Mr. Granger frowned at him.

"No, because you made me mad," he said. "You could have stayed at home with my daughter and now Bellatrix almost killed her."

Remus felt his heart sink at those words.

"You failed at your job," Mr. Granger snapped. "You failed at it so bad that now the Order might not want you around. However, their looking for you, if you want to know."

"And what do you think they'll do when they find me?"

"You don't really want an answer to that," he said. "However, if you promise to take care of the child, then I'll not only let you go, but you'll never be bothered with Krum again."

Remus bit his lip, not sure if he really liked this bargain, it sounded too much like dealing with the devil.

"Well," Mr. Granger said.

Remus sighed and then said, "I agree to take care of the child."

Mr. Granger grinned at him.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he told him.

He waved his hand and both of them were gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was shocked when Madam Pomfrey told her that Remus had finally turned up.

"And with your father no less," she added.

Hermione wanted to know how her father had managed, but deep inside she really didn't want to talk to him. He had turned them both down, first listening to Tonks when she lied and said that Hermione was lying about the whole thing, and when he had disappeared like that. She was three months along and she wasn't sure if she wanted her daughter to know her father. She told them to Ginny when she visited her a week after Remus had appeared.

"And why not?" Ginny asked her.

"Ginny, he turned his back on both me and my child," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her.

"Do you think that it might have been someone else that did it," Ginny said. "I mean, he wouldn't just leave all Order business undone just because you got pregnant."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at her.

"Want to bet," Hermione challenged.

Ginny looked at her.

"Mione, I know that I don't know everything about men," she said. "But I know that Remus wouldn't leave the Order behind. They've helped him when he really needed it."

Hermione knew that she was right, but she wasn't going to tell her that.

"Give it some time," Ginny said. "And when you're ready, then see him."

Hermione said that she would think about it, but gave no promises.


	35. Unicorn Blood

Title: Romance In France

Rating: R

Summary: I got this challenge from Adultfanfiction but I decided to post it here. Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and she quickly discovers that her life is still in grave danger. HG/VK, HG/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 35: Unicorn Blood

"I swear I'm going to kill him," McGonagall said later that day.

Mr. Granger looked at her.

"Sorry," she muttered. "But he makes me so mad."

Mr. Granger sighed.

"It seems that you mortals always find ways to make life hard for yourself," he told her. "My daughter's child's father is a right git, but he has a good heart."

McGonagall snorted at that. Apparently hiding from Hermione wasn't what she considered a good heart.

"Give him time," he said. "He's already bounded by a Fay promise to take care of the child. He can't go against it."

"And what is the difference between what Snape did and what you made Lupin do?" she asked him, interested.

He took a small time to consider this.

"Well, you mortals have Unbreakable Vows that cause death when there not fulfilled, but a Fay promise doesn't cause death, just a lot of pain."

"And how's that different from death?" she asked.

He smirked, like she had said a joke.

"Oh there's a lot of forms of pain," he told her. "And mine is the deadly kind."

He fell silent and returned to his meal.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you think that my daughter will become a werewolf?" Hermione asked. "I mean; I know the Healer said that she wouldn't, but does anyone really know?"

She asked this to her mother. Her mother looked at her.

"Don't look at me," she said. "I had almost this same conversation with Anubus and I didn't have the answer then."

Hermione frowned at her.

"Well he's a jackal head god," she protested. "Big difference."

"And how's it different?" she asked.

"He's was born that way," Hermione pointed out. "Naturally any child that his wife has will be like dad."

"I was talking about your father," her mother said.

Hermione looked at her.

"Dad asked about any child that you would have?"

She nodded.

"But I didn't develop that way?" Hermione pointed out.

"Well, yes, but you have three forms, like your father has many forms because he comes from many societies," she explained. "Look, your father is the grim reaper because that's how society sees him as. Long time ago he was many things to many different people. I mean; you turn into a cat-like creature because you almost died and Bast helped you out. You turn into a jackal headed woman because of your father. The Queen chose these two forms for you when you were born."

"But why?"

Her mother looked at her.

"Because she can," she said. "So, changing the subject, what are you going to call her?"

Hermione thought about this and then said, "I don't know."

"And why not?"

Hermione sighed.

"Because I don't want to hurt my child's future by naming her something that will damage her. Look at Tonks."

Hermione shuttered at the last name, but her mother saw the point.

"Okay, I get it," she said. "But, please let me know what she's going to be called so that the Queen doesn't ask me that question."

"I promise," Hermione said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny knew that she was in-trouble when she woke up and found that she wasn't in her bed, but in the middle of the woods. She knew that she had gone to bed, but how she had ended up here she had no idea.

"Hello, Weasley," said a cold voice.

She turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there. He looked scary in his Death Eater robes and she wondered, with fear, if he was with others.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" he asked her.

Ginny shook her head and he yelled, "Crucio!" Ginny screamed in pain as the curse hit her.

"Oh I love it when Snape's little tramp is in pain," he taunted.

"Go-to-hell," Ginny gasped.

Draco laughed at her and she felt even more hate flooding her body.

"Imperio!" he muttered.

The spell hit her and she felt her mind erasing. Nothing else mattered then keeping this feeling. Draco walked up to her and looked at her.

"I think it's time that you suffer the punishment that should have been your dear husband-to-be," he said smoothly.

He pulled out a small vial and then commanded, "Drink." Ginny drank it and then Draco released her.

"My work here is done," he told her.

And he disappeared.

Ginny looked down at the vial that he had thrown on the ground and picking it up she saw that it was filled with a silver fluid. She sniffed it and then the tears poured out. It was unicorn's blood and drinking it meant that she was cursed. She then howled in pain at what he had done to her.


	36. Note

To Everyone,

Sorry about taking so long to post a new chapter, but I'm having writers block. Please forgive me and I will try and get the next chapter up.

Hermione

PS! That's my real name due to a name change.


	37. Saving Ginny

Chapter 36: Saving Ginny

"So what's going to happen to Ginny now?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

"I don't know," McGonagall said. "The unicorn's curse is in the blood and there's no way to

prevent it from doing damage to her."

Hermione felt like killing whoever had done this to Ginny.

"I can't believe this has happened," McGonagall said, breaking through Hermione's thoughts. "It

has to be someone that we know."

Hermione agreed, but who.

"Hermione, Minerva," said Kingsley, who appeared at Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes, what?" McGonagall asked tartly.

"I've contacted Molly and she's coming to get her daughter."

"Very well," McGonagall said to him. "Make sure that she's packed and ready to go. Also have

her inform us the moment she tells who did this."

"Of course," Kingsley said.

And he left.

When Mrs. Weasley came to take her daughter away she at once blamed Snape for

what happened? Hermione tried to tell her, to make her understand, that it wasn't his fault, but

she wouldn't listen. Gods, she hoped that she didn't end up like that when her daughter or

son was almost grown up. McGonagall took her away so that she could get some fresh air

and Hermione turned to the Professor.

"She doesn't mean it," she told him.

Snape sighed, and then said, "Yes, she does."

He took one last look at Hermione and then left.

"The whole thing is pointless," Hermione told her father.

Her father, who had just returned from taking two children's souls away, looked sorry for the

whole lot of them.

"I know it seems pointless, but everything has a point."

Hermione looked at her father.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, which he didn't need to do, and spoke.

"The whole thing about war is that it has a point," he explained. "I should know, I've seen plenty of

them since time began, but the point of cursing someone is to pay them back or to pay the person

connected to them back. It's all part of war and that's the point it makes."

"But Voldemort is a half-blood," Hermione protested. "You would think by now people would figure

that out."

Her father shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe and maybe not," her father said. "Severus, is a half-blood and he played the pureblood role.

Of course he had a point in doing it. I don't see a lot of half-bloods doing well in Slytherin."

Hermione thought about this and of course it made sense.

"So Snape didn't want to be targeted by the purebloods so he told everyone in Slytherin house that

he was a pureblood."

"Right," her father said. "Harry, who everyone knows is a half-blood, has no idea what that's like, but

he would of if he had been placed in Slytherin."

"I guess your right."

"I know I am," her father said. "Now that you understand that then you can figure out who cursed

Ginny and figure out a way to save her."

Hermione gave this some thought and then it hit her.

"Malfoy," Hermione breathed.

"That's the one," her father said.

Hermione turned and looked at him.

"You knew all the time who cursed her and you never told anyone."

He grinned at her.

"You never asked," he said.

Hermione felt like killing him.

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter, but my writer's block finally ended.


	38. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 37: Unexpected Surprises

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. I wanted to wait until I had enough reviews in order to continue. Thanks again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione visited Ginny as soon as she could, but once she entered her friend's room she could tell that Ginny wasn't up to visitors. It hurt her deeply that this was what Voldemort had done to her friend.

"Ginny, it's Hermione," Hermione said.

Ginny didn't respond for a moment and then she looked up, as though she suddenly realized that Hermione was a friend.

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said, her voice telling her that she had lost all hope.

Hermione smiled weakly at her.

"Can I sit down?' she asked.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and Hermione sat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well," Ginny answered, not looking at her.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No," Ginny answered. "I really want to be left alone."

Hermione sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to go far, at least for now.

"Well if you need me, let me know."

Ginny nodded and Hermione had no choice, but to leave.

Hermione thought about what had happened for the next couple of weeks. The only person that Ginny now allowed in her room was Madam Pomfrey. Even Severus wasn't allowed in and Hermione knew this had to hurt him. Of course Harry would think that this was all Snape's fault and want to hurt him. Hermione was determined that would never happen.

"So what's going on with Ginny?" Hermione asked when Madam Pomfrey walked out.

"She's suffering from the effects of the unicorn blood," she said. "It's making her depressed and not wanting to talk to anyone. I think she's mostly afraid that Malfoy is going to come and finish the job."

Hermione had thought along the lines of her fear of Malfoy, but Hermione knew that this had to be more personal.

"Madam, I think that I know why he attacked her."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her.

"And what do you think is the reason?"

"I think that Malfoy wants to hurt Snape and this is how he's doing it," she said. "We all know that he doesn't care about anyone, unless it's himself, and this was the perfect opportunity."

Madam Pomfrey thought about this.

"You might be right, but for right now we don't tell anyone what we think."

Hermione nodded and watched the Matron disappear.

Later that night Hermione was busy working on the problem with the parts of Voldemort's soul. They needed to figure out what else Gryffindor had that would encourage Voldemort to go after it. She was so busy with her work and thinking that she didn't even notice someone walking in. It was only when someone grabbed her that she noticed. She was wheeled around and a pair of lips kissed her. She fought against them and then that's when she noticed they belonged to Remus. Hot rage filled her and she fought him off. However, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss and she soon fell under its spell. The only person that saw this was her father and he had a huge smile on his face.


	39. A Surprise For Severus

Chapter 38: A Surprise For Snape

"Where's Remus at?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore several hours later.

Dumbledore was busy looking over something shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm going to look for him."

And she got up and left.

"You know I hate you," Hermione muttered several hours later. "You act like I've done something wrong and then you come and kiss me and everything."

Remus grinned and snuggled closer.

"Can't help myself when your around…and alone," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm going to check on Ginny," she told him.

And dressing she left.

As she walked back to Ginny's room she wondered what had made Remus suddenly come onto her. She figured that he was only going to come in and talk, but he had wanted more. Well, he had gotten more and Hermione had been powerless to prevent what had happened. Men, she thought to herself, I'll never figure them out. She then took a deep breath and knocked on Ginny's door. It opened and a Healer appeared.

"Hello," she said, smiling at her.

"Um, hello," Hermione said. "Is Ginny awake?"

"Yes," the Healer said. "But she won't be awake for long. Molly is giving her something to sleep."

"Can I see her," Hermione asked, hoping that she could have a few words with her before the potion took effect.

The Healer nodded and let her in.

Mrs. Weasley was busy pouring the potion into a goblet when Hermione entered and Hermione saw her turning when she walked in. She gave her a strange look and then finished what she had started. Hermione thought it was strange that Mrs. Weasley was giving her such a strange look.

"Can I talk to Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "She needs her rest, unlike the rest of us."

The suddenly coldness in her voice made Hermione shiver.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley said nothing, at first, but then said, "I think that you should leave this house, with Remus. My children don't need to mix with someone like you."

Hermione felt her anger flare up.

"You didn't answer my question," Hermione said, her anger showing. "What's wrong with you?"

Mrs. Weasley got up and gave Ginny her potion.

"Leave," she ordered.

Hermione turned and left.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked when Hermione had walked into the kitchen.

"Your wife has a problem with me," Hermione said. "She acts like I've done something wrong. She wants me out of the house."

Mr. Weasley considered this for a moment and then shook his head.

"Why wife is just upset," he told her. "Give her some time and she'll be back to normal."

Hermione at once knew that this wasn't true.

"She hates me because of who my father is," she said. "She has made that very clear."

He looked at her.

"My wife doesn't hate you or your father," he said.

Hermione said nothing to that.

An hour later Dumbledore called a meeting of the Order. Everyone, except Hermione and Mr. Granger, was there, but Mrs. Weasley made it clear to the Headmaster that Hermione or her father wasn't allowed to attend. Dumbledore looked at her with the same expression that Hermione had given her, but she didn't look away.

"And what is wrong with Mr. and Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want them here," she lied.

Dumbledore gave her a searching look.

"Both Grangers will be allowed to attend," he said. "Hermione, is of age and no one can keep her father out of any room."

Mrs. Weasley went a little pale, but it was Severus that spoke up.

"You hate her because she's Death's daughter," he said. "You hate her because of something that she can't help."

Mrs. Weasley rounded on him.

"And why shouldn't I hate her," she said. "She's a freak, a fey, and we don't want people like that around our children."

Severus growled at her, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I'm not listening to any of this," he said. "Hermione and her father will be allowed to come. Now, back to business."

He waited for a few moments and that's when Hermione and her father appeared. Mrs. Weasley got up and left the room.

"Sorry about being late," Hermione said.

"That's all right, dear," Dumbledore said. "Now back to business."

He took a deep breath.

"The Healer has informed me that Ginny is pregnant," he said. "The unicorn blood prevented any death of her children."

With those words the meeting was interrupted. Not with Mrs. Weasley or even Voldemort, but with Severus fainting.

"Um, I think that you should have told him before this meeting," Professor McGonagall said, who had just returned from not being able to find Remus.

Dumbledore just chuckled.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay, but I've had so much on my mind. With my brother graduating from High School and a book that I'm writing. I've just not had time to write a new chapter. Please forgive me and respond.


	40. Lost In Translation

Chapter 39: Lost In Translation

Hermione stop talking to Mrs. Weasley after what had happened at the meeting. She knew that Mrs. Weasley hated what she was and had shown it at the meeting, even if she hadn't said it outright. Remus was back being normal, though he still had an air of 'it's Hermione's fault'. Hermione, meanwhile, had a lot of work to do due to the fact that she was teaching Charms now and she kept herself holed up in her room, making lesson plans and making sure that she knew the names of the older students and wonder which students was going to make her life hard.

"Are you planning on leaving?" her father asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "My husband is here and I need to be near him."

Her father, who had been delighted that something near conclusion had happened, was still a little upset about what Remus had done to his daughter. She might not be entirely human, but she did deserve some form of respect.

When her father had left she headed downstairs and ran right into Ron, who gave her a cold look. She was surprised that he was here as he was suppose to be helping Harry in finding the parts of Voldemort's soul. When he brush past her she got the sensation of hate and anger coursing through him and she caught his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him.

Ron didn't even look at her when he answered.

"My sister is married to Snape!" he stated. "And you're married to Lupin. How sick can both of you be?"

Hermione let him go, her nostrils flaring.

"And how dare you insult me and Ginny," Hermione said hotly. "We choose our paths and I'm sorry if they don't include you and Harry."

Ron rounded on her and Hermione could tell that he was going to hit her. It stunned her so much that she didn't block the first punch, which sent her to the floor.

"Don't you dare say that about me and Harry," he snapped. "We are the right age for both-."

A dazzling flash of scarlet light lit the room and Hermione found Ron up against the wall, knocked out. When Hermione turned she saw Severus, Remus, and to her surprise Fred, with their wands out all three of them saying the same incantation at the same time. Professor McGonagall ran to Hermione and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Hermione nodded still stunned.

"Take him up to his room," she demanded. "And let him rest off his hate."

Severus took out his wand and waving it, Ron floated away.

"Thanks," Hermione said to all three of them.

Fred grinned at her.

"Been wanting to do that for sometime," he said. "Sorry if my brother turned into such a git."

Hermione had to smile at that.

"It's alright," Hermione said. "And again, thanks."

And she turned and left the house.

Hermione spent the day at the museum, getting lost in the translation that was now her life. One moment she was just a student at Hogwarts and now she was a married woman and a Professor. It was amazing how quickly your life could change. Of course she didn't plan on staying a Professor for long. She had plans, big plans, and she intended on seeing them through and nothing, not even Voldemort was going to stop them. She took a deep breath and then left, heading not for where her husband was at, but home, where her parents were.

"Hermione, why are you back?" her mother asked when Hermione appeared.

Hermione was shocked by the question, but accepted the hug that her mother gave her.

"I just got tired of being around the Order, that's all," Hermione said. "I need a break from all the stress in my life."

"I hear that," her mother said. "Your father told me about what happened and I'm sorry."

"Thanks," said Hermione, glad that someone cared. "So when did you get back home?"

"Yesterday," said her mother. "The Order believed that Voldemort wouldn't bother us because of who my husband is. And so far, they've been right."

Hermione felt a little worried for her mother.

"Do you want me to make sure that no one bothers you?" she asked.

Her mother smiled softly.

"Don't worry about-."

"What was that?" Hermione asked, as the sound repeated.

Her mother started to look scared and she couldn't blame her. She transformed into the form that she had used to kill Bellatrix and waited in the shadows.

Draco Malfoy walked in and only saw Hermione's mother. He grinned at her and Hermione's mother made a choking sound. That's when Draco pulled out his wand, but before he could raise it Hermione appeared from the shadows.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said, raising her scythe.

Draco dropped his wand and let out a horrible sound just as a slashing movement from Hermione's mother first and then Hermione ended his life. She folded Draco's soul into her robes and then turned to her mother.

"I need to hand his soul over to dad," Hermione said. "And then I'll be back."

"Al-Alright dear," she said, slightly stammering.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder and then disappeared, leaving her mother alone with her own mixed-up thoughts.

Dropped off Draco's soul wasn't as hard as most people think. When she arrived hundreds of souls were waiting for where they would be going. She sucked the folded soul into a slot and Draco joined the hundreds of others that were waiting. He didn't even look at her as he went into line and Hermione knew that he would never miss this life. She soon vanished, leaving the world of the dead behind.


	41. Death And Rebirth

Chapter 40: Death And Rebirth

Hermione returned home like she had promised and she was surprised to see that her father was home. He was also a little surprised to see her.

"I thought you were going to stay with your husband," he said.

"I was, but Ron attacked me and I thought that I should have some time alone."

Her father gave her a look of pure anger, which told her that he hated it when his daughter was attacked. She was grateful that he felt this way.

"So when are you returning?" her mother asked.

"Soon, as soon as Ron and his mother cool off," she said. "Of course I hope it's soon."

"Me too," her father answered.

A week later Fred sent a letter to Hermione telling her that Mrs. Weasley and Ron had left for the Burrow and would only be around during Order meetings. Hermione, of course, knew that this meant that Ron would be hanging around and his mother would actually be around for the meetings. She then told her parents what the letter had meant and told her that she would be returning back to the Order's Headquarters.

"Be careful, dear," her mother advised. "Ron might decide to come around when you least expect it."

"I'll bare that in mind," Hermione said. "Anyway, I need to find out how Ginny is doing."

Her mother's face turned solemn.

"Will she be alright?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "That was unicorn blood that Malfoy gave her and your cursed when-."

She stopped and stared at her father, who smiled.

"Ginny isn't cursed," Hermione exclaimed. "She didn't kill the unicorn and so the blood won't affect her."

Her father nodded at that.

"And of course Mr. Malfoy is dead," her mother said.

Hermione nodded.

"So what should I tell the Order?" Hermione asked.

"Why, the truth," her father answered. "Malfoy didn't manage to curse Ginny and that she'll live a very long time."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hermione said. "For a long time I was worried that Ginny's life was going to run short."

Her father gave her a skeletal smile.

"Don't worry, dear," he said. "Things always work out in the end."

When Hermione returned to the Order Headquarters she at once reported that Ginny wasn't cursed and that she would survive her exposure to unicorn blood. Everyone was happy, except Tonks. Hermione wondered why Tonks wasn't pleased that Ginny would live and that made her wonder if something wasn't right with her. As soon as the Order left she told Professor McGonagall what she thought.

"That sounds strange," she said. "Of course I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about that."

"And what about Snape, he wasn't here when I told everyone that Ginny was going to live."

Professor McGonagall suddenly smiled at that.

"He's with the Headmaster," she told her. "He's taking Severus to the Ministry so that they'll know the truth."

Hermione was delighted in hearing this.

"And so he'll be back making our lives hard," Hermione said.

McGonagall grinned at that.

"More then that, he's the new Headmaster," McGonagall said. "Dumbledore is leaving so that he can be with what remains of his family. I believe that this will be the last time that we see him, unless You-know-who plans on attacking Hogwarts and then he'll be by our side."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that. For a moment she thought Dumbledore was gone for good.

"When will people know that Snape is Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Soon," McGonagall answered. "Oh and Hermione."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Why don't you go and see Ginny, tell her the good news," she suggested.

Hermione smiled and then left.

When Hermione arrived in Ginny's room she was looking out the window. Hermione hadn't had the chance to tell her that Malfoy was dead and she hoped when she heard that not only was he dead but that she wasn't cursed that Ginny would return to them. Hermione sat down and that's when Ginny turned.

"Malfoy, is dead," Hermione announced. "And the unicorn blood didn't curse you."

Ginny stared at her, shocked.

"W-When did he die?" Ginny asked.

"Sometime ago," Hermione answered. "And unicorn blood only curses the person that kills it, not an innocent soul."

For a few moments Ginny didn't do anything and then Hermione saw her smile.

"Thanks, Hermione, for telling me," Ginny said.

"It was nothing," Hermione answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile

"I want the Snape family to die!" Narcissa exclaimed.

Voldemort looked at her.

"And why?" he asked.

"My son is gone and it's all Severus and Ginny Snape's fault," she said. "My baby boy is gone, gone forever."

She cried out, but Voldemort wasn't moved. He knew who had killed Malfoy and he feared that if he tried anything that her father would appear. Despite feeling that nothing could touch him, the sight of the very person that took your life when it was time to go made him shiver. He wasn't going to risk it.

(A/N: Sorry about taking so long, but I had a lot of things that I had to do. I promise to update more this week.)


	42. Ashes To Ashes

Chapter 41: Ashes To Ashes

Life returned to normal for those living in Order Headquarters. Professor McGonagall informed everyone that the swearing in of Severus Snape as Headmaster had been uneventful and, at least for Hermione, she wouldn't have to see him if he was spending time in his office.

"Do you think that he'll come down only during dinner," Ginny asked Hermione.

"I hope not," Fred said. "Then what would be the point of having him as Headmaster. He would just hang around the office and not come down."

"Well at least he won't have to worry about Malfoy cursing us," Hermione pointed out.

Fred told her that she had a point in that and Hermione grinned at him.

"So how is Lupin handling the fact that you won't be around," Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I guess he's still avoiding me."

Fred rolled his eyes at that.

"Unless he wants some alone time with you," Ginny said, giggling.

Hermione had to blush at that. She still remembered what happened when Lupin wanted 'along time' with her. Of course she also had a horrible feeling that her father had been watching, but that was only her suspicion.

"So what are you going to do now that you're the Headmaster's wife?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Fred's interest was peaked.

"Ya, what are you going to do?" Fred asked. "Give Colin Creevy detention or something."

Ginny glared at him and Hermione laughed.

"No smart brains, I'm not," Ginny hissed. "The board has informed me that I've got special tasks as the Headmaster's wife and that it's my job to make sure that they're done."

Hermione seemed interested in this.

"What kind of special duties?"

Ginny pulled out the letter and read: "The following duties are necessary due to the high levels of magic that you possess. Your required to help the Headmaster keep the wards up during the school day as to keep the pressure off the Headmaster when he keeps them up at night. Also you're required to report any abuse of powers that prefects and the Head Boy and Girl comment during their time in those positions."

She put the letter away.

"There are more but I can't tell you," Ginny said.

"Well no worries coming from me and George," Fred said.

Both women looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What," he said.

"Oh we've got no worries coming from you and George," Hermione said. "Well I'll tell you something, Fred, I'm sure the Headmaster will continue to bane things coming from your shop and with good reason."

Fred looked at her.

"Those things that we sell aren't dangerous," he protested. "We tried them on ourselves."

"And un-suspecting first years," Hermione counted. "Really, I'm glad that Dumbledore had them banned last year. And of course, if I find out that they're in my class then I'm having some serious talk with-your-father."

Fred went white.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh I would," Hermione hissed. "And of course my husband is returning as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm sure that he'll have serious talk with your father if he finds the stuff in his class."

Ginny grinned at that.

"And what's so funny?" Fred asked his sister when he noticed her grinning.

"Oh nothing much," Ginny said. "Just the idea that my husband will have that person suspended for having your stuff."

And she turned and walked off.

The next morning Hermione's father visited the Order Headquarters with wonderful news. At first Hermione thought that this meant that Voldemort was dead, but he shook his head.

"I've just send Lucius Malfoy to the great beyond," he said, with a grin.

Hermione felt excited about this. Nothing more was left of the Malfoy line and she knew that everyone could breath a sigh of relief.


	43. Return To Hogwarts

Chapter 42: Return To Hogwarts

Hermione was glad that the summer holiday was now over. Ron left to be with Harry and Ginny was due to leave early so that she would be at Hogwarts before the other students arrived. Hermione was due to leave with Ginny as well and she hoped that her first year as Charms teacher would be uneventful.

"Excited?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything.

Both Ginny and Hermione Apperated outside the Hogwarts grounds and then walked up the driveway to the castle. Upon arriving Hermione saw Argus Filch talking to Headmaster Snape.

"No, I'm not allowing you to hang students up by their thumbs and, yes, I'm allowing students to bring dogs to school."

"But Mrs. Norris," Filch protested.

"I don't care," Snape said. "That's my final word."

And he left Filch alone.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

She left Ginny behind and went up to her new office. When she unlocked the door she stepped inside. The whole office had been stripped of Professor Flitwicks personal items. She put her suitcase on the table and then went to look at her classroom. It was exactly like how she had left it and she wondered what the students will think of her.

"Hermione, welcome back to Hogwarts," said Madam Hooch.

"It's good to be back," Hermione said, smiling at her former Flying Instructor. "How was your summer?"

"Well," Madam Hooch answered. "We're hoping that this years Quidditch team does better then last."

"I hope so too," Hermione said. "Um, what is the big deal with dogs?"

Madam Hooch looked at her and then something clicked.

"Oh Headmaster Snape is allowing students to bring dogs to school," she explained. "Filch isn't happy about that."

"Oh I can just imagine," Hermione said, grinning. "Well, I need to get unpacked. I'll see you at the feast."

"Alright."

And Madam Hooch left.

Hermione spent a long time getting unpacked and showed the quarters that she would be sharing with her husband. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea because it seemed that he was only around her when he needed her. And she wasn't an object to be used and abused. She would show Remus Lupin a thing or two.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," Headmaster Snape said to the gathered students. "I have two new Professors to add to our ranks. First, Professor Remus Lupin has returned as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and his wife, Professor Hermione Lupin, will be replacing Professor Flitwick as Charms teacher. Also Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that twenty-seven new items have been added to the list of items banned. This includes exploding book bags, Air Inflated Exploding Troll Boogers, and Spider Pencils."

Hermione noticed several students looking at each other.

"As you all know You-know-who, is out and about," Snape continued. "Therefore all students must stay inside the castle when they don't have classes. Quidditch practices will be overseen by Aurors as well as Flying Lessons. Now let the feast begin."

And the food appeared.

Hermione placed food on her plate and started to eat. Professor McGonagall, who was next to Hermione, started a conversation with her.

"Is everything alright between you and Remus?"

"Yes," Hermione lied.

"And how are you feeling?"

"Well," Hermione said. "I'm nearly five months along and I feel like I'm somewhat normal."

"Except for the baby."

Hermione nodded and continued to eat.

When the feast ended Hermione watched Ginny lead the first years to their dormitory. She wondered what would happen when Harry won the war against Voldemort and what he would do when he found out that the world had continued without him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and here's your chapter.


	44. Ginny's Question

Chapter 43: Ginny's Question

The next morning Hermione had fourth year Ravenclaw's. She started the lesson telling them that she didn't care how Professor Flitwick had done things, she did things her own way. She knew that several Ravenclaws weren't happy with what she had to say but she didn't care. She needed to let them know that she was the boss and not them. She then hit them with a large amount of homework which gave her a sense of satisfaction.

When the bell rang the Ravenclaw's left and she was soon getting ready for the sixth year N.E.W.T class. They all looked at her as though she was someone that wouldn't treat them like they were a bunch of idiots. She informed them that they would be doing non-verbal charms.

"But, what is the point of doing non-verbal charms?" asked one of the students, a Hufflepuff.

"Because some charms don't require speaking," Hermione explained. "And when you can cast charms without speaking them then your opponent won't know what your doing."

Several of the students nodded but one of the Slytherin's snickered and Hermione knew that he thought what she had said was funny. She walked up to him and looked at him.

"And what's so funny, Mr. Clive?" Hermione asked him.

Clive gave her a look that she had seen only once, and that was with Malfoy. He hated her and she knew that he didn't want to learn by her.

"Mr. Clive, I'm asking you a question."

"And I don't have to listen to you, you filthy Mud-."

Hermione didn't let him finish. She pointed her wand at him and suddenly he was floating several feet off the ground. The rest of the students all cheered as she slammed him against the wall. Hermione grinned at him, as though she had proven that she had done something that he didn't even know.

"Let me go," Clive demanded.

"Oh no, I'm not," Hermione told him. "You were just about to call me something that I hate and I'm not going to let you go until you tell me that your sorry."

"Like hell I will," Clive snarled.

Hermione turned to one of the Ravenclaws.

"Get Headmaster Snape for me," Hermione said.

The Ravenclaw nodded and ran out.

Ten minutes later Snape walked in, looking as though he didn't want to be here. He looked at Hermione and then at Clive. Hermione let him down, but binded him with another non-verbal spell.

"She attacked me, sir," Clive said.

He turned and looked at Hermione.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was trying to tell them that they needed to start learning non-verbal charms and Clive made a snickering sound. He then he started to call me a filthy mudblood," Hermione explained.

Snape eyes widened and Hermione wondered what she had said that gave him such a strong reaction. He turned back to Clive.

"Mr. Clive, I'm taking ten points from Slytherin," he informed the young Slytherin.

Clive gaped at him.

"But-."

"Don't butt me," Snape snarled. "You disrespected a Charms teacher and I won't have that at my school. Professor Lupin, give whatever punishment that you see fit."

"Of course, Severus," Hermione said and Snape left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So he took points off his old house," Ginny said during lunch.

They were in the staff room, having lunch and Hermione had just explained what had happened during her Charm's N.E.W.T class.

"Yep," Hermione said. "I was shocked! But what shocked me was that he got angry when Clive almost called me a mudblood."

This shocked Ginny as well.

"Why do yo think he acted like that?"

This question had nagged Hermione's mind.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

Ginny stared at her food and then went back eating.

"So have you found out about the baby?" Hermione asked.

Ginny suddenly smiled at her.

"I'm going to have a son," Ginny told her.

Hermione felt delight coursing through her.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "Can you see it. My daughter and your son going to Hogwarts together."

Ginny laughed at that and Hermione hoped that Voldemort was defeated before her daughter saw Hogwarts as well.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.


	45. The Power Of Dreams

Chapter 45: The Power Of Dreams

Hermione was still a little shaken by what had happened during her first lesson and even though Ginny had made her feel a little better she was still upset about it. She didn't talk much during dinner and this worried Professor McGonagall.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," Hermione muttered.

She sighed, but she wasn't allowed to think about what had happened because someone was tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to see the Headmaster staring at her.

"What do you want, Severus?" Hermione asked, her tone sharp. He stared at her. "Sorry, I'm just upset, that's all."

"Hermione, are you still upset about what happened in Charms?"

Hermione felt the sudden desire to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I do," she told him. "I expect respect in my classroom and I'm not getting it."

"Then take more points from each house and give more detentions," he suggested.

"Why don't I kill everyone," Hermione snarled, her eyes flashing.

Severus had to grin at that.

"That would help, but I don't think that will make you feel any better."

Hermione highly doubted that but she decided that she wouldn't tell him that.

"So any news from the world of the werewolf?" he asked her and Hermione knew that he was teasing her.

"No news because I'm not talking to him," Hermione told him. "Remus, is treating me like I'm some kind of play thing. I'm no one's play thing and the sooner he gets over that the better everyone will be."

Severus shook his head.

"Of course I blame Tonks for that," Hermione went on. "She lied to him about the child being his just because she's jealous of me."

Severus sighed and shook his head again.

"Tonks, is unstable!" he stated, taking a sip of his wine. "She thinks that all men are her property. I had a run-in with her before she even decided that she wanted to be Mrs. Remus Lupin."

Hermione stared at him, shocked. She didn't know that she had done that.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I cursed her with a long nose," he answered and Hermione laughed. "Glad I could make you feel better."

Hermione did.

That night Hermione had a strange dream. She was in a small room and there were a number of students, all watching her. She turned and saw that it was the basic levitation spell that she had learned in her first year. She turned back to the students and they were gone, leaving only one students. A girl. She raised her hand and Hermione saw that the girl looked just like him.

"Yes," she said, her voice echoing.

"Why did you leave my father?" the girl asked.

And that's when Hermione woke up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you mean the girl asked you why you left her father?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter.

"Dad, I'm telling you that she blamed me for leaving her father," Hermione said. "But I didn't. I mean, Remus isn't around a lot because I haven't talked to him but it isn't like I've left him."

Her father became thoughtful.

"So what do you think it means?"

Her father sighed.

"I don't know."

For the next several days she forced herself not to think about what the dream meant or what Remus was doing. She just focused on teaching her classes and making sure that her baby was healthy. Deep inside she wondered what kind of life her daughter would have. Would she be a werewolf like her father or normal like her mother. Only time would tell and that was the hardest part.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this story. The part of the story will cover Remus. I hope you enjoy the next part of Hermione/Remus's story.)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To FearLover: Yep, that kid was rude.


End file.
